The Cost
by GoGreen43
Summary: After Luke practically changed their lives for both good and bad, Percy and Annabeth face a Kronos that wants revenge. What happens when Kronos raids homebase? Chaos. Thats what happens. *Sequel to Witness Protection By: GoGreen52*
1. Chapter 1

**Oh. My. Gods. THE WITNESS PROTECTION SEQUEL IS FINALLY HERE! Thanks for all of the followers from the other and last stories. Those reviews make my day! This one is dedicated to my older brother, Aaron. (You see where I got the name?) Thanks for being there for me, and it would never be a normal day if we didn't have one of our infamous fights, following the famous agreements. And thanks for just making me smile when I need it.**

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

(sequel to Witness Protection By: GoGreen52)

Chapter 1

My New Life

-Percy Jackson-

I looked in the mirror and saw myself in my suit. _I'm marrying Annabeth today._ The thought kept on going through my head. The Annabeth I have been through so much with will be my wife.

As soon and Juniper and Thalia had seen Annabeth after that whole proposal, they had been creeping her out with all of the wedding plans. They chose the colors sea green and stormy grey for the wedding. Stormy grey's my favorite color, and I guess sea green is Annabeth's.

We quickly adopted Aaron and Adela after we announced it. I mean, why wait? Aaron was going to be one of the groomsmen while Adela would be a bridesmaid.

I looked again at my suit. My vest that I wore under was stormy grey, as would the rest of the groomsmen. I just had a different flower in my jacket than the others. That was the only significant difference.

"Percy! Get your butt out here! You don't want to be late for your own wedding?" The voice I recognized as Thalia yelled. I could see the smirk on her face.

"Yeah yeah. I'll be right out." I said, and I knew she could hear me. That woman had super hearing.

"WELL HURRY!" It was really fun making Thals mad. We had a brother/sister relationship. Some days we'd get along, while the others… let's just say I need a new lamp.

I smiled and saw my white teeth. I was ready. This was one of the last moments I would be a bachelor. Not that I was complaining, but it did shock me. A year and a half ago I would never think of having a wife. Even less, kids. But I guess that changed, huh?

I opened the door to see a impatient Thalia. Her hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot. Hasn't anyone taught her patience?

"I'm ready." As soon as I declared that, she started dragging me to her lightning blue Porsche. What a Thalia car too.

-Annabeth Chase (for now)-

I looked in the full mirror. My dress hugged all my curves and floated down my sides gracefully. We were having a beach wedding, and I had my dress look like a calm waterfall flowing down. There were hints of sea green in it, but you could only see the specks if you looked really close. It accented the feel perfectly.

My hair tumbled down in blonde curls and I wore two baretts holding my hair back, which were sea green. The bridesmaids dresses were sea green also, and it just was all together perfect. I now know why Thalia and Juniper put waterproof mascara on. I couldn't handle myself and let a few lonely tears escape my eyes.

"Annabeth, dear? Its time." I heard Sally Jackson say. She has been supportive to me through this whole process. Percy had himself a wonderful mother. That just makes me wish my mother could be here today.

I smiled and saw my pearly whites. I was most defiantly ready. Percy would be my husband by sunset tonight. I would be Mrs. Jackson.

I walked to the door, hearing the clumping sounds of my sea green all star converse. Perfect. Now, if you thought I would wear high heels or flats… you're wrong. I'd be caught dead in those. I stuck with my new converse I bought for this special event.

I opened the door and saw a smiling Mrs. Jackson. Heh. It would be awkward calling her Mrs. Jackson after sunset tonight… but she has been nagging me on calling her Sally.

"Give me a spin." Sally said, cueing me to give a slow 360 spin, so she could get all angles. But when saw her face, it wasn't a smile… rather a frown.

"What's wrong? Is my dress ripped?" I started hyperventalaiting. I couldn't go down the isle now! My wedding was ruined!

Sally gave me a reassuring smile and said, "No, nothing like that. There's just something missing." I gave her a confused look. But it was only then that I noticed who was behind her.

My father.

-Percy Jackson-

I got out of her car, I swear that I was going to die. Thalia was mad. "Are you crazy?" I asked in disbelief. Who drove like that? Oh… yeah… _Thalia did_.

"Nope. But I'm pretty sure Annabeth will be if you aren't at that alter on time." She gave me a wicked smile before heading to the set up for our wedding. And as soon as she left, another had to come.

"Are you ready to give up your freedom?" Nico asked, patting me on the back. I could tell he was joking around, but it shocked me. _Was I ready? Of course I was. I'm talking about Annabeth and my future here._

"I thought I would never say this… but yeah. I am." Nico smiled and gave me another pat on the back.

"Well then what are you waiting for then bro? Let's go get you married!" I smiled at Nico's idiot-ness and followed Nico to the groomsmen quarters.

-Annabeth Chase (As I said, for now : P )-

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked. I ran away from him a long time ago… he treated me like a monster. But… why is he here?

"I needed to walk my little girl down the isle." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I mean, it was, but at the same time… I thought I hated him. And now when I saw him it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"But… why?" I asked, almost speechless. He didn't need to come out here, even less get dressed up.

"I missed you. And when Sally here told me that you were getting married to Percy. She also told me what happened with Luke. I'm so sorry baby girl… please forgive me." I looked at Sally for advice and she had tears in her eyes. She smiled at me and nodded.

"I forgive you daddy. Please just accept Percy though. He's way better than Luke has ever been. Not to mention he's taken a bullet for me too..." I slowly stopped rambling and looked at my dad. He smiled and I could tell he accepts him.

I gave him the largest hug I could muster, and kissed his cheek. "Good. Because I wouldn't want to leave you a second time."

Sally, my dad, and I hopped into Sally's husband Phil's prius, and we were off to the beach.

Once we got there, I breathed taking in the sea air. It was the perfect place to have a wedding. Sally took me to the Bridesmade quarters and Juniper saw me. She ran and gave me a nice hug, careful not to mess up my dress or hair.

"Percy is going to be flabbergasted when he sees you." Juniper giggled, and we looked in the mirror that we brought for the last minute purposes. Juniper looked stunning too. Grover would be flabbergasted when he saw her.

I closed my eyes and started to think about my future with Percy. We've discussed me getting a job in his unit, and it turned into one of the larger fights we've had. What do you expect? Two strong willed people both wanting different things, yet madly in love? Yeah. There would be fights.

But they'd always end with me crying and Percy immediately settling up on me and apologizing. But I knew as much as he did that I would never give up.

I didn't know when Thalia brought Adela in here, but I felt someone give me a hug from behind with hair that smelled like apples. The kind of shampoo I bought for my daughter.

"Are you ready An-mom?" She asked me and I knew it was still hard for her to remember to call me mom, not Annabeth. That would be too awkward for me… the girl I adopted calling me Annabeth. No, I wouldn't allow it.

"Yeah." I said smileing down at her, "I am defiantly ready."

"Good, because its time!" She squealed and I laughed. Adela.

"Let's go Annabeth." I heard my dad say, and I linked arms with him, preparing to walk down that isle made of shells.

Aaron and Adela walked down first, and five long seconds later Juniper went down with Grover. The next five seconds was for Thalia and Nico. I was next. I breathed fast in shallow breaths.

"Breath little bee. It's just fine. Percy's at the end of that isle." I felt tears running down my cheeks. I wasn't good enough for Percy… he deserved better. Before I knew it the wedding march stopped and I heard gasps from the audience. I just ruined my life forever.

I heard my dad stand up from where he crouched next to me and run down to isle. Seconds later, I heard him back with three more footsteps.

"Annabeth. Oh God, Annabeth." I heard Percy gasp and take me into his arms. I was sobbing by now.

"I-I'm not good enough f-for you!" I sobbed, careful not to get his shirt wet. He kissed my head and rocked me back and forth.

"I was worried I wasn't good enough for you. I think we deserve eachother. We've been through so much crap in our lives… it would be crazy for us to let this day pass. You will be Annabeth Jackson. I can stand by your side forever, protecting you. And you can protect me from those nightmares like you have been." I smiled and looked up. It was true. He told the truth. I kissed his cheek.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

-Percy Jackson-

I ran back down the isle and people settled down. It was all back on track. Annabeth just had… some complications. I was surprised I didn't do that, rather she did. I was the weaker of the two of us.

Canon in D started again, being played on a black grand piano and a violin. Annabeth walked down, her eyes sparkling from the sunset. She was gorgeous.

When she got down the isle with her dad, her father placed her hand in mine saying, "I give you my blessing Perseus." I smiled and nodded, leading Annabeth to the man who would wed us… or in other words my Father.

We said our vows, and when it was time for the rings, our hands were almost too shaky to actually put them on. Infact, any other given time I would just give up putting them on, but somehow I did.

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Perseus Jackson. You may now kiss the bride." My father preached and I took that as my cue to take her into that breathtaking kiss I've always dreamed about.

Annabeth was finally my wife.

**HAH! Hope you liked that. Just in time too, I have to go to a party. Chao!**

**~GoGreen52**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! Okay… right now I'm watching CSI New York and I have to say it's AWESOME! My question is… What is your favorite series?**

**~GoGreen52**

**The Cost**

Chapter 2

_Seven Weeks Later_

Annabeth Jackson POV

Percy and I got back from our 2 month honeymoon out in Hawaii. I have to admit… Percy's pretty good at surfing. He told me on the way there that he would teach me how to surf, if it's the last thing he did.  
So, we spent most of our time… surfing.

I looked again at the ring on my finger. It looked like it belonged there. And the man sitting next to me… he looked like he belonged there too.

I looked out the car window and saw familiar surroundings. We were finally home.

Percy Jackson POV

I looked at the woman next to me. Her grey eyes, blonde curly hair… it was too good to be true. But yet, it was.

Annabeth and I just got back from a 2 month long honeymoon. I have to say, it surly did not feel like two months. Like my mom always says: time goes fast when you're having fun.

"We're here Mrs. Jackson." I said as we pulled into our home. The same home we had when I had to watch Annabeth in the Witness Protection.

"Indeed we are, Mr. Jackson." She said, faking a old English accent, of course causing me to let out a chuckle.

I got out of the car quick and got her door open before she could even lay a finger on her door handle. "Thanks Percy." She smiled and walked to the door. Juniper, Thalia, Nico, and Grover were watching Aaron and Adela.

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that this was a stupid idea, and we should not have let them watch the kids. Maybe my mother or something… but of course, they insisted they watched the kids.

We called them every morning and night, making them let us talk to the kids. It's the least we could do from what? 5,000 miles away? Annabeth put her hand on the door handle and looked at me.

I could read her eyes, _are you sure they didn't kill each other yet?_ I smiled and pushed the door, opening it. And the sight… let's say caused me to fall to the ground…

Laughing.

Grover, Nico, and Aaron all in tights and underwear- not boxers- with a matching under armor top. Annabeth had her eyes closed, and I could tell she didn't see the whole super hero outfit party.

"Do I want to see?" She asked, eyes still closed. But before I could respond, they started yelling.

"THEY'RE HOME!" Aaron yelled, running up to us, fist pumping me and hugging Annabeth. Of course.

"ANNABETH! PERCY!" Grover fake squealed, mocking Aaron. The girls came in and Juniper gave Grover a whack to the back of his head. "OWE!" He said, rubbing where she hit him, "What was that for?" As if he didn't know. Right.

"For being an idiot." She said, hitting the back of his head again.

"What was that for?" Grover asked, backing away from Juni's swinging zone.

"For making me love you." That caused the girls to squeal and the boys to smirk. Juni was just smiling. Grover walked up to Juniper and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

"Oookaay… whatcha bring us?" Thalia asked, swaying back and forth on the balls of her feet.

My eyes got wide. I completely forgot to get them anything. "Well we didn't exactly-"

But Annabeth cut me off, "We definitely got you guys something!" She exclaimed, walking back to the car. Everyone, including me, followed her. Annabeth is such a life-saver.

Annabeth pulled the trunk door open and stuck her top half into the car, searching. And soon enough, she came out with two bags, full of souvenirs. "Well… I guess we could play a game to win these?"

Annabeth and I looked at each other and laughed. This was going to be a sight. A hilarious, crazy sight.

"We should. I think that we should make a whole 'Olympics' thing." Juniper said thoughtfully.

"I think you should just give them to us." Aaron said.

"You should." Adela said in a sing-song voice. I guess she rubbed off of Thalia over those two months. Curse you Thals.

"But I think that we should play Apples to Apples." Thalia said, putting her thought in the whole mess. Nico looked at her like she was crazy. We DO NOT play Apples to Apples in this situation. We only do when we bet candy, so the kids can play with us. But when they aren't… we waist our time playing cards.

"Look, I agree with Juniper here. I think it would be pretty fun if we transformed all of this crap into awards for games like basketball, floor hockey, baseball, swimming, tennis, even races." Annabeth agreed. I like that idea too.

"Yeah. Look, if we do it this way, it would be really fun. And we can use this for the next assignment we get put on." I said, looking at all of their faces. They all looked like they wanted to do it this way.

I mean, every time Annabeth or I win, we'll just give it to Aaron and Adela. That's how it goes, right?

"Sure." Nico said, it was good to hear his voice.

"Okay." Aaron and Adela said, smiling. They obviously liked the idea.

"Awesome!" Thalia said, hugging Nico who was almost twice her size. But don't let that fool you. I'm surprised that much energy can be in that small of a body. She can put the energizer bunny to shame, while shooting it in every major organ in its body… brutal, right? Well that's Thals for ya. Never get that woman mad.

"Agreed." Juniper said, smiling.

"I like it." Grover said, wrapping his arms around Juni's waist. Annabeth and I were the only ones who were a couple, and weren't hugging/holding each other. Usually it's the opposite.

"Good. Percy and I'll have everything ready by tomorrow at 1:00 _PM._ So don't be showing up in the early morning. I'm not even sure if I can call it morning…" Annabeth went off into her own world, causing us all to go our separate ways.

I could already tell tomorrow was going to be full of chaos.

**Shorter chapter… and I'm planning (Not exact) to have to next chapter up TONIGHT. But if I don't, I will hopefully tomorrow. Who knows? I might get kicked off the computer…**

**~GoGreen52**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! Sorry for the timing on updates. Word needed a product code that my dad apparently "misplaced" so whenever I asked him for it, he said, "I forgot where it was so when I find it, I'll give it to you." It took my mom to get my dad to find it. Usually, madre doesn't have to step in, you know? **

**I dedicate this chapter for **_**JustAGirlWithAnImagination… **_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 3

**Annabeth POV**

"Last night, Percy and I drew the names out of a bowl, and here they are-

"_Thalia and Aaron,_

"_Annabeth and Nico,_

"_Adela and Percy,_

"_Juniper and Grover._

"These teams are boy girl, so I hope you notice that… but at the same time, we tried to make sure that the twins didn't get an unfair match-up." I explained, looking down at the brackets I had made. Honestly, this was pretty fun.

Everyone had gathered up outside, and were looking at all of the games Percy and I had set up last night. It was a lot of work, but in all… I think it's worth it.

"That sounds fine, but what do we do?" Grover asked, looking confused. The twins snickered at his face. It was all scrunched up.

"Look, just go where it says on the brackets, and I'm sure Juni can help you out." Percy summarized, sounding like he was talking to a toddler.

"Fine." Grover said crossly, crossed his arms, and looked down.

"Nice. Now, where are these so-called brackets?" Thalia asked, getting straight to the point.

"Right here," I said, "And there are different brackets for different things. Swimming, basketball, street hockey, tennis, volleyball, and soccer." They all looked surprised that all of the activities could fit in the backyard, but hey, this is a large estate.

"Great." Thalia said, her eyes itching towards the basketball court.

"Okay… first games up are… Thalia and Aaron vs. Percy and Adela in the basketball court." I said, "And the other teams will be playing hockey out front in the square." They all ran off, leaving me and my brackets. Amazing, huh? I hope they know how to keep score…

"Wait! You need score boards!" I yelled, running off to the basketball court. I could bring the other one to the hockey place with me.

**Percy POV**

Thalia and Aaron would be a fun match-up. Thals had been on the team for awhile, and some weekends we all get together and shoot hoops. I mean, Juni doesn't, so she usually keeps score. Aaron… I had seen him play, and I think he's pretty good for a little guy.

Adela and I were going to make a good team, I have to give us that much.

"Who's throwing jump ball?" Thals asked, holding the basketball in her hands. She was all ready to go, wearing her shorts and a muscle shirt with a sports bra. Don't ask me how I know that, I asked Annabeth why girls do that, and apparently tee shirts are too warm for them. Hence the muscle shirt.

Aaron had shorts on and his own muscle shirt. Adela was wearing same as Thalia, but we had to be jerseys since the bracket "says" so. I was wearing same as Aaron but with the jersey like Adela. We were ready.

**Thalia POV **

I was holding the ball looking at Percy… I have to admit, the dude looked hot. Annabeth would probably have her eyes bulging out of her head. He was wearing his ring, and I could see why. They just got married, and they're still in the honeymoon faze… knowing those two, I think that faze will last forever.

"I think the kids should jump." Percy said, and I nodded. If we did the jump, it would be totally unfair. I mean, Aaron is almost as tall as me.

Percy took the ball from me and we told the kids where to stand. They stood across from each other in the middle of the court, prepared to jump for the ball and smack it to Percy or I, depending on who got it. I'm placing my money on Aaron.

Percy threw the ball in the air and got to his position.

The two kids jumped and you'll never guess who got the ball…

**Aaron POV**

I was in my jump ball position, legs bent, right arm up, left down for support. I was ready.

Percy threw the ball in the air I jumped… but I didn't feel the ball hit my fingers. Rather, I heard the ball smack something, but I knew it wasn't me.

Adela.

She got the jump ball. A girl who is two inches shorter than me, and my little twin sister. I'm five minutes older than her.

Percy caught the ball and ran down the court, Thalia keeping up with him. She was short and quick, but Percy was tall and quick. That just shows how unfair these match ups are.

Percy passed the ball across the lane to Adela, doing a bounce pass. I got in the defence postion, and denied her from the basket. But Adela shocked me by taking a shot, and making it.

She was about fifteen feet away from the basket, and that's a shot I'd never think of her to make. When she made it, there was a look in her eyes… she knew what she was doing… this was going to be a fun game.

We ended up losing by one point. Thalia had excepted the loss with sportsmanship, and I knew Percy and Annabeth would get on me if I didn't. So at the end, our score was 24 to 25. Adela made a free throw shot when I did a last minute foul.

**Annabeth POV**

We had an agreement to play it simple. We'd do the NHL faceoff, and then after someone made a goal, they'd have to switch and become goalie.

I would play goalie first, then we'd switch… and switch… and switch… oh, we'd switch each time Nico or I made a goal. It makes sense.

Juniper would play offence first, then they'd switch like Nico and I are. Nico and Grover are an equal match, while Juni and I have our own ways of playing the game. I played with more tactics, while Juniper played with her endurance.

I picked up my stick and crouched by the net. This was going to be a looong game.

We ended up winning, apparently Nico and I made a good team. We made 5 goals, and Grover and Juniper made 3. It was a fast game.

2 HOURS LATER

We won the championship for hockey, and came in second for basketball behind Adela and Percy. We are doing swimming and tennis tomorrow… I can't wait!

**Percy POV**

I walked up the stairs, feeling a little sore. If I wasn't used to this kind of workout, I'd be dead by now. You have to be in shape to play a 45 minute basketball game.

I fell on the bed, and I saw a sleeping Annabeth next to me. She looked peaceful when she was sleeping. Her forehead didn't have her usual lines that comes from thinking. She was off in La La land. Wherever her place is.

I smiled and took the book off her stomach, being careful not to lose her page or disturb her sleep.

Soon after, I fell asleep as well.

**This chapter felt rushed, but at the same time… fun. The next chappie will be even more fun. Trust me. This one just introduced "family time" for the team.**

**And happy birthday **_**JustAGirlWithAnImagination! **_

**~GoGreen52**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait… lately my life has been crazy- I haven't touched my computer in over a week. That's saying something, So, this won't have another story after it, I'm just sticking with two. But finally after this one, I'll be writing the "Homecoming" one. If you forgot what it's about I'll give you another look…**

_**I found myself caught between two things that I love. Annabeth and music. But the only thing keeping me from each other is… myself… I never really wanted it to come down to this.**_

"_**Percy, why don't you just leave already," Annabeth told me, "All of your fans are waiting." Her eyes were red and puffy. She's been crying. **_

"_**Annabeth… I want you to know that this was never meant to happen- they even removed me from the freaking studio!" I was raising my voice now, she had to understand the stupid situation Luke had put me in.**_

"_**I-I 'm-" But I cut her off. **_

"_**I'm leaving. If you can't trust me… maybe we weren't made to be with each other." I turned around, opening the apartment door… and slamming it shut. For the first time, I never looked back.**_

**OUCH! Poor Annabeth here… will they actually stick together? Remember this was an excerpt from my written version. Find out what happens when I release it…**

_**March 25 2011**_

**Be there! And be excited!**

The Cost

Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

We ended up finishing the whole 'games' thing with the twins having 12 things, Thals 3, Nico 4, Juni 2, and Grover 4. Juniper gave Grover one of hers, since she decided she only wanted two… don't ask me why.

We were playing around in the pool, and Percy kept on beating everyone at the largest splash contest. Adela kept winning the smallest.

I really didn't want to swim, so I decided to stick with watching them swim from the pool side patio, reading my architecture book. Grover thinks I'm a nerd, but my comeback is always, "Nerds end up ruling the world loser." And I walk away… leaving him speechless. I always enjoy it.

"Hey Annabeth! Can you get me my towel!" Adela called.

"Okay! Percy- please tell me you didn't forget either!" I smiled, knowing he ALWAYS forgets to bring out a towel, forcing the closest person to him to go get him one.

"Um… yeah… I have it?" it came out more like a question. Percy is never good at lying… and I'm thankful for that.

"Go get it then." I said, putting my hands on my hips, showing him that I meant business.

He got out, taking water with him… dripping all over my patio. Strike one.

He walked over to where all of the towels were, looking nervous. He grabbed the one I saw Aaron come out with. Strike two.

"Hey! That's my towel!" Aaron yelled, swimming to the side, "Percy! Suck it up already!" Strike Three. He's out.

"Look, if you'd just say that you forgot your towel, I would've happily gotten you one." I said, giving him a half smile. Percy had a confused look on his face… it was rather funny.

"You would?" He asked, smiling now.

I turned off my smile and grabbed Aaron's towel from him. "Nope. Go get it yourself." It was hard to keep my composure, and I really don't know how I did it. But the look of shock on my husband's face defiantly worth the pressure.

"What's your problem?" He asked, getting angry. It's just too easy.

"Look, if you didn't forget your towel, this would never had happened already."

"So. It's not like you never forget things! Like you forget your book everywhere all the time!" Percy's face was turning red.

"But do I make you get it for me when I do? No!" I'm pretty sure my face was a mirror image of Percy's ticked off face.

"At least I spend time with the kids! You _never_ do!" Percy took the bar far too high on that one. He knew I was studying to get my life back on track. I'm planning to be an Architect… well if the whole FBI thing doesn't work out…

"YOU KNOW WHAT? WHY DON'T I JUST LEAVE?" I yelled, scarring everyone. Nico, Grover, Thalia, and Juniper were sticking close to the kids… I really don't want to know why.

"YEAH! WHY DON'T YOU?" He hollered at me, and I closed my eyes… remembering all of those times Luke had hurt me… Percy had been no different.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and shook my head, taking my ring off. I threw it at the ground by his feet. Why had it come down to this? I mean, all he forgot was a towel…

"You know… I thought you were actually different… but it seems that I thought wrong." I said softly. I turned around, running to my car, revving the engine and going… well… who knows where.

I heard Percy scream my name, sounding tortured, and I just became a shell. I lost my meaning for life. I lost my family. My friends. My everything.

Percy POV

I looked at the patio ground. I saw that wedding band Annabeth _always_ wore and tears came to my eyes. What just happened?

"PERCY!" Thalia screeched, jumping out of the pool, about to attack me. Nico got out in record time, and held her back. I wouldn't fight back. I deserved every second of suffering for what I just did to Annabeth… _Annabeth._

What was going to happen? Divorce? What would the kids do?

"Look… I know I'm not Doctor Phil or anything… but man, you just screwed up." Grover said, earning a whack from Juniper on the head.

"I know… I just wish I knew where she was going." I said, my voice sounding broken.

Juniper gave me a sad smile, trying to help, and took the kids inside for ice cream. But it was too late, they already knew what went down between Annabeth and me. Those kids don't deserve that… they've been through enough crap to last a lifetime. I mean, I have too… but it runs in my family.

And I deserve this.

**ANNABETH! NO! Awe darn. I hope the next chapter will be on tonight… and don't think I forgot about A Titan's Challenge! I just want these two stories to be caught up with each other to make the process much easier for me… and I guess you too.**

**~GoGreen52**


	5. Chapter 5

**HeY yAlL! DoN'T aSk WhY I'M wRiTiNg LiKe ThIs… I'm BoReD.**

**~GoGreen52**

**Or **

**~ GoGrEeN52**

**I'll just stick with the first one…**

The Cost

Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

I was in Percy's office, sitting on the swivel chair he has. I literally can see him spinning around on the chair without a care in the world. I guess this whole Kronos thing has finally made me snap… I mean Kronos can come, take the kids, kill us, and the FBI would sit around and just watch.

At least Percy's team has been assigned to this case. I know I can trust them. And they can trust me.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" I heard a burly voice ask, and I looked up, to only be met with the sea green eyes of Percy's father, Poseidon.

"Um… just checking out some stuff…" I tried to start looking at things, but I could tell that like Percy, Poseidon could see right through that wall I had built years ago.

"Really, Annabeth, what happened?" I could tell he was getting impatient now, so I knew I had to suck up my pride and tell him.

"Well… Percy and I got into what should have been a little disagreement, when I let my emotions snap… and I threw my ring at his feet and left…" Poseidon actually looked amused. The nerve of some people.

"Annabeth, you know Percy as I do. He will except you back when you come as your choice. He won't put the argument back out there, like Luke would have." He told me, sitting in a chair I guessed visitors used when they were with Percy.

"I guess you're right, but you have to understand… I screwed up- big time." I put my head in my hands, "I just wish I wouldn't have thrown that ring. Now he probably thinks I don't want him anymore."

Poseidon nodded, understanding. He stood up, and I did too.

"Annabeth, just go where your heart tells you to go." He told me, flashing a smile, then walking out the office door. I know what I have to do.

I picked up a picture of our family and looked at it. Percy isn't Luke. I just wish I knew that an hour ago.

Percy POV  
I was in Annabeth and I's room, sitting on the bed. My head was in my hands, and I was trying to think of where she would be. I need to apologize.

I heard a slight knocking on the door. "Come in." I mumbled, but at the same time I knew they could hear me.

"Hey Percy… I was wondering if you wanted to go to work today." The person who walked in was the one and only Nico.

"Well… I' not exactly sure if I _should_ go." I said, trying to hint that I didn't want to go. I already had too much on my shoulders. The last thing I need to deal with is yet _another_ terrorist attack.

"Right… Sorry about that, but Annabeth'll come around when she needs too. Just think if you were in her position." Nico told me whole heartidly. I never thought I'd see the day that happened.

"Okay… thanks… I guess I'll see you later." Nico nodded, walking out.

I looked at the picture of Annabeth and me on the bedside table. Our wedding day. I can just remember how proud I was. I will not just let that moment mean nothing with what's going now.

I stood up, gathering all my emotions and putting them aside. Save them for when you actually want them or… I guess need them. Hey, I guess I should be taking up acting now…

I walked to Adela's room and knocked on the door. I heard music playing through the door… Cross The Line by Superchick. Sounds like Adela, all right.

Adela opened the door, looking like she just got done dancing. Her hair had that wind-blown look, so I guess she has been doing something like that.

"What's up Percy?" She asked, sounding out of breath. She sounded hesitant at the same time, like if she said something wrong, I'd crumble to pieces.

"I was wondering if you and your brother would like to go on a little walk with me." I said, knowing she saw right to what I meant, 'hey we need to have a little chat.'

"Okay, I'll go get Aaron." She smiled, closing her door. I heard the music turn off and I walked downstairs happy. I knew what I had to do.

Adela POV

I wonder what Percy wanted to talk about. I mean, Annabeth and him just had a fight that I knew had made a big impact. On them both. And now it might be rebounding to Aaron and I… I mean, I'd really suck if they got a divorce.

"Aaron! Get your butt out of there! I need to talk!" I yelled, pounding on the bathroom door. He was taking a LONG shower. It can get annoying having him take longer showers than me.

After ten extremely LONG minutes, he came out of the bathroom, still wet. At least he had a towel wrapped around his waist or I'd cut my eyes out.

"What do you want?" He asked, rolling his eyes. What an idiot.

"Well, Percy wanted to take us on a walk… you know… to talk." I said, making some hand movements. I only do that when I'm nervous and my twin knows that.

"Adela, everything will be fine. I mean, really, do you see the way Annabeth and Percy look at each other? I practically gag every time." Aaron said, in his weird, comforting way.

"True. But I always think about the what if's. Annabeth had told me about the missions Percy had been on. And our great grandpa… Kronos… he wants to kill her… and now, I guess all of us. Thals, Nico, Grover, Juni, Annabeth, and now Percy." I said, mumbling off. I thought about everyone I cared about being in danger. I guess now I know what Annabeth and Percy feel like.

And trust me. I do NOT like it.

Aaron POV

After Adela gave her little speech, I was lost. I mean, what happened if I three people I'd give the world for? I know Perce can handle himself, but what about Annabeth? Or… Adela? Oh, sweet mother of God… what would I do if Adela was… taken away from me? The sister I'd give anything to?

"Adela, I know that Percy and Annabeth do know what they're doing. I know that _they_ know that if Kronos got to us- he wouldn't waste time to kill us. Annabeth was lucky that Luke didn't do that the moment he had her."

"Aaron… I think that we should just go with it. Not worry. Act clueless. I know that Annabeth and Percy would be pretty mad at _themselves_ if they hear that we're beating ourselves up about this." Adela was right. Go with the flow.

"Okay… I'll meet you downstairs sis." I said, walking to my room to get dressed.

"See yah." I heard her say, and I heard footsteps on the stairs indicating she left also. What a brother/sister moment, huh?

Percy POV

I heard the soft footsteps of Adela coming down the stairs. I knew they were hers because I have my family and friends footsteps memorized. I guess because at night I like knowing if someone is sneaking up the stairs to try and kill us… yeah.

Annabeth's are light and agile. But at the same time, with some insecurity. Don't ask.

Adela… light and proud.

Aaron… his are agile, but not light. I think he hits his heels hard, which I should make him stop doing…

Thalia, her footsteps are agile and very quick like something's going to pop out and bite her head off any moment.

Nico… his is another story. Heavy, not at all agile, but I think he has the heel issue like Aaron. Who taught these people to walk?

Juni… her footsteps are light and quick.

Grover… he has quick and heavy steps. I think he may be a clutz….

Amazing what I know about people by just the footsteps? I mean, mine are light, agile, quick, and you could say more independent. Like I'm not letting anyone in my way.

"Hey Percy? Aaron and I are ready." Adela called, her voice by the front door.

"Okay, I'll just take a second!" I called back to them, slipping on my Nike's and heading out the door.

As we were walking, I noticed that everything was quiet. Strange.

I looked at the kids and smiled. They always did that, I guess knowing that these two had been through so much like Annabeth and me. Talk about dysfunctional family, huh?

"Look, Annabeth and I will not get a divorce, okay? I mean, there is a time now where we let our anger get the best of us… I guess that's what we get for being two very strong willed people, now isn't that right?" They smiled and nodded at that, and I knew they knew exactly what I meant.

What can I say? Annabeth has rubbed off on them enough where I can say they can see right through me.

We were talking about random things like, what we are getting for dinner to, how dog food tastes when I heard a shrill of a warrior. I pushed the kids behind me and became face to face with...

Ethan?

**Heh. I was getting tired of all of this talking stuff, so why not let two characters go at it?**

**~GoGreen52**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Okay… I have the next 2 days of school off, so I think I might be able to write even more than usual. Today I had a birthday party for my little cousin who turned five, and I couldn't write before this. I think I MIGHT be able to write after this, but I'm not exact on it. Look, overall I decided to take a break on A Titan's Challenge, so I'm focusing on this now.**

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 6

Previously:

_As we were walking, I noticed that everything was quiet. Strange._

_I looked at the kids and smiled. They always did that, I guess knowing that these two had been through so much like Annabeth and me. Talk about dysfunctional family, huh?_

"_Look, Annabeth and I will not get a divorce, okay? I mean, there is a time now where we let our anger get the best of us… I guess that's what we get for being two very strong willed people, now isn't that right?" They smiled and nodded at that, and I knew they knew exactly what I meant. _

_What can I say? Annabeth has rubbed off on them enough where I can say they can see right through me._

_We were talking about random things like, what we are getting for dinner to, how dog food tastes when I heard a shrill of a warrior. I pushed the kids behind me and became face to face with..._

_Ethan?_

Percy POV

I looked at him in the eyes. He used to be on my team, but then he disapeard. The team thinks he's dead.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, maintaining the protective stance I had in front of the twins.

"You've been messing with the wrong group," He said, eyes lifeless, "Kronos wants you dead. And I'm here to make sure of it." He pulled out an M16 and my mind was wheeling a 100 miles per hour. Ethan's on Kronos's side?

"Why?" I asked, he used to be one of my friends. I mean, I'd take a bullet for him any day… but now….

"Way better pay. And if Kronos is in charge… I'm in no danger." He said, wearing an evil smirk on his face. Unsurprisingly, it looked like it belonged there.

"Ethan, think of all the lives Kronos is taking away! He doesn't care about you!" I exclaimed, pushing the kids farther behind me.

"He does. He told me. I know he does…" Ethan was stuttering a bit. I guess he wasn't expecting that, but I know he knows… somewhere, deep inside that twisted mind of his, that Kronos doesn't give a crap about him.

"No he doesn't! Think, Ethan! You're too smart to believe this! You used to be one of the good guys!" I was trying to get inside his head. That's the only thing to do when you have two ten year olds behind you.

"YOU'RE LYING! I KNOW YOUR TACTICS PERCY JACKSON!" Awe crap. I just ticked the guy off.

"Ethan," I said calmly, "Please, just let the kids go." I gestured to behind me. I knew that Ethan didn't have all mean bones… but I think now he has most of them mean. Heh… I'm going crazy…

"Why?" he asked, walking towards us, carelessly holding the gun. Now's my chance, I thought.

"They're only ten." I said carefully, afraid the dude was going to snap and kill the three of us.

"Fine. But if they tell anyone, I'll blow your head off." I nodded and looked at the twins.

"Don't worry, go home, and act normal." I told them, giving a message using the morse code- I used my eyes.

_**..-. .. -. -.. .- -. -. .- -… . - …. - . .-.. .-.. …. . .-.**_

**(Translation- find Annabeth tell her)**

Aaron looked confused, but Adela nodded, and I knew she'd tell him. I nodded and shoed them off. "What was all of that blinking for Jackson?" Ethan asked. Man, this guy really is stupid… he used to be a cop.

"I had something in my eye." I said, emotionless. I hope Annabeth finds out that I love her… I mean, this might be it. Stupid.

I hate myself… what a stupid final words I have said to Annabeth… I'd never see her smile, laugh, voice, even glare…. Ever again…. I have to be smart this time. For my family.

Annabeth POV

I was at the front door of the house when I heard two little footsteps that sounded like they were running.

"Annabeth! Percy's in trouble!" I heard Adela's voice yell, she was running down the side walk, and looked scared.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering if the guy was really _in_ trouble or he was goofing off. Knowing Percy I wouldn't be surprised if it were number two.

"A guy from Kronos's operation has Percy gunpoint!" Aaron exclaimed, out of breath. I gasped. My nightmare was coming true.

"Please, Annabeth! You need to help him! Get Uncle Nico or Grover! Or even Auntie Thals! PLEASE!" Adela cried… the poor girl was terrified.

"Okay, where was he?" I asked, using my spare key to get into the house. I got Percy's gun from where he told me he always put it.

_-flashback-_

"_Annabeth… I need to know that if I'm not home you'll be safe, so I want you to know where I keep my gun." Percy had told me before we got married. I knew that he was serious about this… he never tells anyone where he keeps it._

_He lead me to the kitchen and opened a cubbord. Nothing was there… before I could point that out, he pulled out a keypad I've never noticed and typed a password I later knew to be 673724, and a little stand raised up from the bottom of the cubborrd. I would never guess._

"_I had this installed because you never know if someone who means harm comes in, and you know they would never expect this." He told me, pulling out his gun._

_He had taught me how to use it, and he even showed me where the bulletproof vests were. He was a bit overprotective if you asked me._

_-End Flashback-_

I turned the safety off and looked at the two. "Call Nico, Thalia, and Grover… tell them were to go." I told them, while pulling on a bullet proof vest. I put my white office shirt on over it, so whoever it was wouldn't see it coming.

Hang on Percy. I'm coming.

Percy POV

"Look, I think if you're going to shoot me, go ahead and do it now. I don't feel like waiting." I told Ethan, smirking. The kid knew nothing.

"Why would I? I could use you to bait your team. That would be that much better." Okay, I was wrong. This guy did know something. Curse my awesome teaching skills.

All of the sudden I heard a voice coming from behind us. The dude still hasn't moved me from the park. I mean, what kind of smart person was this? I guess he wasn't the brightest guy on the planet… why did dad hire him then?

Oh yeah… back to the voice. "Let Percy go." It was spoken with hatred and venom. OH! Ethan just ticked someone off!

_Seriously Percy? Stay smart you idiot! _My conscience told myself. I have to admit it was right.

"Why would I?" Ethan snarled, putting the gun to my head. Oh crap.

"Because I said so." The person stepped out of the shadows and I immediately spotted Annabeth. Dang, the twins work fast.

I met eyes with her, and I smiled seeing the ring on her finger. I mouthed one word, _down._ She looked confused, but she got flat on the ground.

I fought Ethan, grabbing the gun. Immediately the gun fired, whizzing passed my head. I fought back a sigh in relief, keeping focused.

The gun fired more, and I felt a sudden jolt of pain in my arm, immediately followed by Annabeth's cry, "PERCY!"

**Heh. Had to do that, I know I said before but I will again, I might post another chapter tonight.**

**~GoGreen52**

**PS- don't forget to review! It might take shorter if you do **


	7. Chapter 7

**TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP! Okay… yes, Percy Jackson just got shot ****… I really enjoy reading reviews, so please do! They make me smile in my boring, stuck in a rut life! **

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 7

Previously:

_Oh yeah… back to the voice. "Let Percy go." It was spoken with hatred and venom. OH! Ethan just ticked someone off! _

_Seriously Percy? Stay smart you idiot! My conscience told myself. I have to admit it was right._

"_Why would I?" Ethan snarled, putting the gun to my head. Oh crap._

"_Because I said so." The person stepped out of the shadows and I immediately spotted Annabeth. Dang, the twins work fast._

_I met eyes with her, and I smiled seeing the ring on her finger. I mouthed one word, down. She looked confused, but she got flat on the ground._

_I fought Ethan, grabbing the gun. Immediately the gun fired, whizzing passed my head. I fought back a sigh in relief, keeping focused. _

_The gun fired more, and I felt a sudden jolt of pain in my arm, immediately followed by Annabeth's cry, "PERCY!"_

Percy POV

Man that hurt. I sucked it up, and pulled the gun out of Ethan's hands finding that new born strength. Ethan immediately backed up, his arms raised. Coward. I could sense the fear radiating off of him.

I heard Annabeth scurry close to me and I could just tell she was inspecting my wound. "Ethan. I'll let you go, but if I hear from you again, I will not hesitate to blow that head of yours off. Do you understand?" I said, cocking my head to the side, like I was mocking him… I guess I was.

He nodded and ran off. I smiled and sat the gun down. Annabeth lead me to the park bench and by that time, by standers had already alerted the police and I could hear the sirens. My dad was going to hear about this…

"Percy… I'm sorry for flipping out at you like that yesterday… you of all people did not deserve that." Annabeth told me with a soft sniffle. I wrapped my uninjured arm around her and she dug her face into my chest.

"Annabeth, you have nothing to apologize for… I was the one who reminded you of Luke… I could see that look in your eyes. That helplessness killed me…" My voice drifted off, and I really didn't know where it went. I was having flashes of those hurt-filled eyes that _I _had caused.

She looked up to me and smiled the smile that only she can smile… get it? I gave a goofy one back to her and I heard the sirens getting closer. I felt the pain in my arm and winced.

"Are you okay Percy? Oh, scratch that, you aren't you have a bullet in your arm." Annabeth mumbled more to herself, looking more closely at it, "When the EMTs get here, I'm having them check you for a concussion. Well, I suppose they might already do that, but why not make sure, right?" She sounded nervous and I knew I must've looked pretty bad.

"Annabeth just do me a favor and make sure Aaron and Adela are alright? When they left, they looked pretty shaken up." I asked of her, and she nodded.

"I'm going when I know you're okay. So I the mean time, I'll just call Thalia to check on them and bring them to the hospital." She said, and the sirens got even closer. I could tell they were less than a minute away.

"Who said I was going to the hospital?" I asked, giving her my award winning smirk. She just laughed and looked at me seriously.

"You are going." She said darkly causing my eyes to go wide. This was Annabeth here.

"Okay Ms. Bossy…" I mumbled looking down. I looked up and pouted. She just laughed and applied more pressure to my arm.

"Miss? Sir? Are you two all right?" A police officer asked, seeing us for the first time. Uhm… can he not see that I have a bullet in my arm?

"Yeah, I am but he really isn't." Annabeth said, motioning to me. The officer chuckled and radioed for a ambulance. They were already on the way. Freaking great.

"I can see. Wait… are you Percy Jackson?" He asked. Great. This cop knew me.

"Yeah… and this lovely woman next to me is Annabeth Jackson." I said, m"I can see. Wait… are you Percy Jackson?" He asked. Great. This cop knew me.

"Yeah… and this lovely woman next to me is Annabeth Jackson." I said, my voice off just a little bit from the blood loss. I guess I do need to get the bleeding stopped.

"You're amazing. Thanks for fighting for our country." I have to admit I was flattered. Not many people tell me that, and when they do… it makes this job worth it.

The ambulance got to the park in a matter of minutes and I was carted off to the hospital. "We have to get the bullet out." The EMT guy had told me. And they hooked me out to a sedative pulling me into a nice sleep.

Thalia POV

Nico and I were having a mild food fight in my kitchen when the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it read, _Annabeth_.

Huh… I haven't heard from her in FOREVER. I picked up the phone, expecting something good like, "I'm so sorry Thalia, I totally missed you." Or whatever.

"Thals?" I heard a voice ask. She sounded happy, relieved, and… nervous?

"Yeah?" I asked, itching to know more…. I mean, you would too if you heard her.

"Uhm… can you bring the kids to the St. Mary's hospital?" She asked me, causing my eyebrows to instantly raise.

"Why exactly?" I asked, and looked at Nico who was playing with noodles. Sometimes I don't even know why I'm dating him.

"Well… let's just say Percy got shot… again…" She said, I could tell she was trying to hide a smile. Percy is a danger magnet.

"Okay Annabeth, don't worry. I'll get them there."

"Thanks Thals."

"See ya Annie." I smiled, causing Nico to look up from the noodle and smirk at me.

She hung up and I did too. I could tell what Nico was going to ask.

"What happened?" He asked, like I said, I knew it.

"Let's just say Percy got shot… again. And now I have to bring the twins to the hospital." I said, grabbing the car keys, "Are you coming or not?" I asked, throwing a noodle that was on the counter at him.

If you were wondering, I made spaghetti, Nico claimed it to be awful and threw it at me. So I threw some back… yeah…

"I'mmmm cooommminng! SHEESH!"

"Drama Queen." I muttered, walking out the door.

**Wow. I just watched the NBA dunking contest and it was FREAKING AWESOME! Sooo… I'm starting to get the Hardy Boys feeling where someone is like hurt or something at the end of each chapter, so I decided to end it like this…**

**~GoGreen52**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back yet again! I'll probably get another chapter up today too. I mean, I've been on a role lately **** so… just a reminder of ****Homecoming**** which will be March 25! I'll probably be done with this story or close by then…**

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 8

Percy POV

I woke up to a white wall. What is with these hospitals? "Hey Percy!" I heard a voice say at the end of the bed. I looked up and saw the one and only Thalia.

"What are you doing here Thals?" I asked, obviously annoyed. Nico just chuckled, causing Thalia to elbow him in the ribs.

"Annabeth had me come and get the kids… Annabeth decided to bring them to the cafeteria for some food…" Thalia went off into her own world… wherever that is anyway.

"Yeah, what Thals said… I'm guessing Annabeth will be back in- three, two, one-" He was cut off by the sound of a door opening.

"Annabeth! Percy's awake!" I heard a squeaky voice that could only belong to Adela exclaim.

"HAH! Nailed it!" Nico had the look of pride on his face. But Thalia just slapped him… and good timing too. "What in the devils name was that for?" He cried, rubbing his red cheek.

"Oh, I just don't want you to get so full of yourself…. It makes me gag." She said, smiling… she was obviously proud of her work.

Annabeth and I laughed at the two, intertwining our fingers. Aaron and Adela walked up to them and asked some random questions like "Where do babies come from?" the couple just looked helplessly at us and we shook our heads laughing at them.

"Uhm… I think your parents should answer that sweetheart." Thalia said to Adela, causing her to pout. The funny thing is, Annabeth and her already had this conversation… as soon as Adela asked that I decided it would be a good time to review a case my team had been working on.

"B-But w-why? Y-You don't l-like me Th-Thalia?" Adela was an awesome actress… at this age, she could probably win a grammy.

"I like you, it's just that parents should answer this question." Adela had Thalia wrapped right around his finger.

"Oh, I know. How stupid do you think I am?" Adela said, looking at her brightly painted nails. We finally all let out booming laughter leaving Thalia flushed and Nico looking down.

She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Glad you're okay, Percy. Annabeth would have a meltdown if you weren't." Adela said seriously, looking me in the eye. It was almost as if she was scolding me… trust me, I know what that's like.

"I'm glad too." Aaron said, behind Adela. His hands were in his pockets, and he looked laid back… for the moment anyway.

"Good. Cause' if you weren't, I'd be worried." I said, smiling. Annabeth kissed my cheek and I put my good arm around her shoulders. Out of the side of my eye I saw Thals and Nico slowly backing out, smiles on their faces, and arms behind their backs…

"Oh, come here!" I exclaimed, motioning at the two goofs thinking they weren't apart of the family. We were a whole family. Juniper and Grover too.

We did a group hug, Adela and Aaron in the middle. "O-kay can't breathe." Adela rasped out, making us release each other. Annabeth and Nico were careful not to hit my bad arm, so I was fine.

Once Annabeth took the kids home to get good food, Thalia, Nico and I were alone. "Look, once you get better, we need you man. Your dad freaked out when he found out Ethan was the guy." Nico said, slipping his hands into his pockets… he does that when he means business.

"Yeah Percy. We need to think about this Kronos thing. There's been some killings lately- and all of the victims have the same tattoo on their arms. I think it may have something to do with Kronos, and if not, another gang. Great." Thalia started thinking aloud, and I've gotten used to it over the years. I mean, she's great In the field and she's great with ideas… she just need s a filter.

"Okay, as soon as I'm able to get out of this place, which the doctor says if I'm doing good I'll be let out tomorrow, I'm looking at those tattoos. If anyone can regonize those it'd be me or Annabeth- from the time…" I really didn't want to rethink back to that helplessness I felt when she was gone.

"Good. We need you Perce." Nico walked out the door, Thalia in tow. I had a lot to think about.

Annabeth and the twins had come back later that day. Apparently, they decided to clean the house up a bit too. I think Annabeth knew what we were doing, yet one of the many reasons I love her.

"Percy, I believe you should think this over… Kronos has been killing people, his own men, what is he really doing? If I was a power hog like him, I'd want more men, not less." Annabeth looked deep in thought.

"But maybe he didn't want them anymore, or they did something wrong… he wouldn't want them to give anything away." I said, thinking now too.

"But why start killing all of these people now?" She asked, " I mean, hasn't Kronos been big for awhile now?" she was right… I think he sees my team as a threat. I guess I am his own flesh and blood.

"I'm not sure, Annabeth."

"Can I have a spot on the team? I heard from Juni that there's an open spot on your team." She said, rocking back and forth. I'm guessing this conversation was started for that.

"Juniper's right. I don't think you should though." I said, thinking all about the risks.

"Come on Percy! I mean, the position isn't even brought out into the field!" She exclaimed, I think this is what normal people call begging. They obviously never saw someone beg for their life.

"Annabeth, you probably aren't even qualified for the job." I said, laying my head back.

"You're talking to the girl who went to college for chemistry, physics, and biology. The perfect three. I also have training in the self defense… but not that much." Annabeth said, shocking me. I never knew that. And I'm her husband.

"Okay… you are qualified, but who says you're going to get the job anyway?" I asked, smirking. Hah. She needs to go through my father first.

"Well… let's just say I have an interview next Tuesday…" She started, and I sat back up in shock. She did what now?

**HAH! Something went on that Percy didn't know about!**

**~GoGreen52**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, this will probably be my last chapter for the night. I mean, it takes me an hour to get one of these suckers done. And I'm a pretty fast typer too. So… more action, Percabeth, comedy, Thalico, horror, and Groviper up NOW!  
~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 9

Previously:

"_Annabeth, you probably aren't even qualified for the job." I said, laying my head back._

"_You're talking to the girl who went to college for chemistry, physics, and biology. The perfect three. I also have training in the self defense… but not that much." Annabeth said, shocking me. I never knew that. And I'm her husband._

"_Okay… you are qualified, but who says you're going to get the job anyway?" I asked, smirking. Hah. She needs to go through my father first._

"_Well… let's just say I have an interview next Tuesday…" She started, and I sat back up in shock. She did what now?_

Percy POV

"What?" I asked, it came out in more of a rush. She flushed red, and her head immediately faced down.

"I'm sorry Percy, it's just I really wanted the job, and there was an opening-" I cut her off.

"Look, I'm not mad at what you did, I'm just mad that you didn't tell me… I mean, I suppose I'd find out about it sooner or later, with me being in charge of the team and everything, but please don't hesitate to tell me these things." I hugged Annabeth and smiled. She showed the devotion that I wanted on my team…

"I have an interview with your father Percy. I hope he won't use the whole fact I'm your wife to help his judgment, though." Annabeth looked as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he won't unless it comes between you and another person… I'm pretty sure he will then." I said smiling. My father can be weird at times, and he can even act as stupid as I do…

"Good. I'll just make myself stick out then, right?" She said, not really as a question to me, but more for herself. So I didn't bother to answer, "I guess I have to show off then."

I chuckled and she hit my good arm. "Hey! Don't want me to get any more hurt than I already am, do you?" I asked, trying to be serious.

"Does it look like I care?" She asked, acting much like Adela did earlier. I just smiled and closed my eyes. I had everything I could ask for. A good family, friends, house, and even job.

My mother was hesitant at first letting me do this job, but as soon as I showed her my passion for it, she didn't stop me, rather encouraged me to work for the firm. I knew she wanted what was best for me in the end, anyways.

With some of those good thoughts, I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I saw Annabeth asleep on the chair next to me, while the twins were on a pull out cot by the bed. They didn't want to go home alone, huh? Or I guess Annabeth wouldn't let them if they wanted too.

I looked out of the hospital window and thought of what I had to do. I defiantly had to keep my family and friends safe. The truth is I'd die for them any day. I'd suffer for the rest of my life in order to let them be happy… yeah, I was a pretty compastionate man. But at the same time I knew my duties.

Annabeth and the twins meant the world to me. God knows what I'd do If I lost them…

That thought lead me to look at Annabeth's face. I remembered when I saw her at the brink of death. That was one of the first times I've seen her since grade school back then.

_-Flash back- (Chapter 2 of Witness Protection)_

_Luke and Ethan scrambled out of there. That ended up being the last time I saw him. He was suppose to be undercover, but I think he went too far. I was a fool not to recognize it._

_Annabeth lay on the floor, a knife embleged into her stomach, and blood seeping from the wound. Annabeth was my friend from High School. She wasn't suppose to have this happen to her! I mean, I lost track of her three years ago, and I haven't seen her since graduation._

"_Oh my God!" I exclaimed, rushing to her side._

"_P-Percy?" Her voice croaked, setting me on edge. I took my shirt off and noticed her gawking at my abs. nice. I had a hard time not smirking, I mean, she could be dying… _

_SHUT UP PERCY #2!_

"_Yeah, you won't die Annabeth." I said, it sounded like I was talking to myself more than her._

_I put pressure on the wound and she said, "Just let me go." Tears started to weld up in my eyes. Dang._

_Her eyes drifted close, and I yelled, "NO!" I picked her up, and ran out of the building, I wasn't going to wait for the EMT's to arrive. If I did, they'd have to put her in a bag. I could never see that happen._

_I got her to the hospital on time, and she lived- thank God, right?_

_-flashback ends-_

That day I learned that if I tried… I still couldn't live without her. Annabeth is one of the most wonderful girls I'd ever known and I think It'll stay that way.

Her eyes started to open, and I smiled at her. She looked so funny when she woke up. It's the wide eyes of a child when they don't know what the heck is going on.

"Hey sleepy head." I said, brushing some fly-away hair coming from her ponytail off her face. Not like she cared it was there anyway.

"How are you feeling, Percy?" She asked me, kissing my cheek.

"Good… for the moment. I'm glad I get to get out of this death trap today."

"Yeah, no kidding."

We looked into each other's eyes for awhile and I could just hear the crowd go "AWE!" but oh well…

"So… how about that interview…" She shied away from my staring, of course causing me to smile. That girl does not know what she does to me.

Okay, maybe she does…

"Well, usually what they're going to ask you is your basic knowledge on forensics, and your experience." I said, looking at her reaction. It was smug.

"Awe that's easy stuff." She said, smiling her smile- duh! Why would she be smiling someone else's?

After awhile, the doctor came in and checked me up, and said the words I've been waiting for- "You can go now, Mr. Jackson."

Annabeth woke up the twins and we discharged me, bringing me home. Too bad I didn't know the surprise that was waiting for me.

**Heh… let's have at that surprise? Maybe tonight- but for sure tomorrow… so look out for the next chapter!**

**~GoGreen52**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys… sorry about the VERY long wait. I think that my updates will be slower now because of the whole "my computer broke down" thing. We have to get it fixed from the company, and it might take time so I'm typing from anything that I can type and download it on to fanfic on. So…if you were wondering what the heck I was doing, I'm proud to say I wrote the first chapter of "Homecoming" on paper. I also started a new story… it's a crossover between Twilight and PJO. **

**Lets get the show on the road!**

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 10

_After awhile, the doctor came in and checked me up, and said the words I've been waiting for- "You can go now, Mr. Jackson."_

_Annabeth woke up the twins and we discharged me, bringing me home. Too bad I didn't know the surprise that was waiting for me._

Annabeth POV

It was perfect. That oaf wouldn't even know what happened until he saw the freaking presents. I planned a surprise party for when Percy gets home… I really don't know what happened that made me so peppy lately but I think I just have a knack for things like this.

I was honestly glad Percy could be coming home. I mean, he is my husband and I am his darn good wife so why not make something out of it, right?

"Annabeth, seriously. Why are you being so secretive?" Percy asked, exasperated.

"Patience, grasshopper." I said it like the dude from Karate Kid would say.

"Gosh. Why do you have to be so annoying?" I gave him a glare, causing him to add on, "But I still love you, you know that?

I smiled in triumph and said, "You know, even if the nurses didn't let ME drive the awesome car, I wouldn't become such a drama queen." I caught a glimpse at the twins in the back and chuckled softly… they were watching us like a tennis match.

"Only you babe, only you." He laughed leaning back into his seat. He was obviously proud of himself.

"Kids." I said, cueing the kids to do something that I was the most excited for. Blind folding the idiot in the passenger seat.

"Hey! AARON! ADELA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Percy blew up at them… and surprisingly the kids just continued to blind fold him, tying it extra tight… heh… I taught them well.

"We're just doing what Annabeth told us to do." Adela said innocently. I smiled…if that girl wanted to she could become a world famous actress.

"Annabeth, what in the world are you doing?" Percy asked. I could see he was trying to stay calm, but I could hear the stress in his voice. Awe, well it'll all be better once he walks into the house.

Once we pulled into the driveway, I saw everyone's cars there. His mother's, father's, our friends, and some of his co-workers.

I turned off the car and threw the keys into my sweat's pocket. I grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him out of the car. "Hey! Recently injured person alert!" he exclaimed, causing the twins to laugh.

They walked ahead of us to get the guests ready.

I walked with Percy to the now open door and smiled. Game time.

Percy POV

As soon as Annnabeth pulled the blindfold off, I expected something to pop out at me… but in reality- nothing?

"Okay, what's the joke here?" I asked looking around me. No shoes on the ground, only two pairs from the twins. The door was closed so I couldn't see anything outside.

"Does there have to be a joke? Or even a surprise? Why can't Aaron and Adela just have fun with you?" She gave me her quizzical look.

"I guess not… but you usually don't do that kind of stuff?" She smirked at that.

"Well, you're right. I really don't do that stuff. SURPRISE!" She, along with like thirty other familiar faces yelled, causing me to jump. I guess Annabeth has got something from Adela.

"Oh my gosh… you did this for me?" I asked Annabeth, who looked like an Angel right now… I mean, she usually does, but now she looks like if you put a halo on her she'll float up to heaven.

"Yes you big oaf. Who else would I do if for?" she said, faking a mock. I just pulled her into a hug and she returned it. I could tell she was surprised at my sudden "Smile" but what do you expect?

"Just checking." I smiled, and I heard some girls say "AWE!" I can name out those women right now if you asked me too… but you didn't ask, did you?

"Yo Percy! The Yankee's are on now!" Grover called from the living room. Oh yeah, those idiots decided to get us a flat screen TV so when they're annoyed at Juni or Thals they can come over and watch the game.

I smiled and jogged over to the room. Yankees were beating the Astros 10 to 2 in the 3rd inning.

"A-Rod's playing good this game." Poseidon said. It was now I just noticed him along with the majority of the men who came here. Annabeth must be off with the women watching the cooking channel or something.

"Good." I said, grabbing the beer from Nico's hands and throwing it out the window.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he exclaimed a little to loudly, and I laughed at him.

"I don't want my men drunk." I said, taking a water from the un-touched water cooler.

Grover gave me a sheepish look and set his down. That's better.

Annabeth POV

"Annabeth… I heard about you trying for the job in Percy's division." Mrs. Jackson said.

I nodded and said, "I really hate waiting on the sidelines… plus I am perfectly qualified for the job."

Thalia looked at me and nodded. "She is, even more with her experience with criminals out in the field."

Mrs. Jackson smiled and put her hand on my shoulder, "I always knew Percy would fall for you once I met you. I mean, the first time I saw you, you were a Sophmore in high school." Thalia gave her a confused look and I cleard it up.

"Percy and I were lab partners in High school for biology," I said, "I had to help him with homework after school." That brought back some good memories. We were in two total different groups. I was an ugly nerd and Percy was a super hot jock.

"She was just the most cute girl." Mrs. Jackson said, and I scoffed. I was the total opposite. He dated Rachel throughout high school so I had no chance… sometimes I still think he might get up one day and leave me for her… I know it sounds stupid, but she's fun, smart, hilarious, and even creative in one ball of fire.

"She was..." I heard a voice say behind me. It was sort of naisally and creepy. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. "Not."

I closed my eyes to regain my composure. She caught me off guard and I guess I'm not used to that… I am Annabeth Ch- wait… Jackson.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Thalia asked, "I sent inventations, and I as sure as H*** didn't send you one." Thalia can be very imitating when she wants to.

"I invited myself, loser. Percy was my boyfriend. He's my boss. My business." She said the only way she can.

"Look, I don't know if you're blind or something, but Percy's married to Annabeth and happily married at that." Juniper said with venom behind that melodious voice of hers. I never heard her talk like that before… GO JUNIPER!

"Then why did Annabeth leave him? I hear she even took off her ring?" Rachel said, I just scowled at her and that smug smile she wore. "And tell me Annabeth, where is it now?" she asked.

I held my left hand up and smiled. I had her. But after like thirty seconds it was quiet. "Annabeth? Where is your ring?" Mrs. Jackson said, crossing her arms. I looked at my hand, and there was no ring. Crap.

I looked at Rachel and she was holding her hand up. There was a ring on it. My ring. Double crap.

**RACHEL'S A STALKER! Okay, so I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow, but as you know me, I have no promises. HAVE A SUPER DUPER DAY!  
~GoGreen52**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I really had fun writing the ending of the last chapter… poor, stupid, Rachel. I think that I should just remind you that on the 25****th**** THIS MONTH or in 20 days, the new story- Homecoming will be premiering to Fanfiction… I am excited about that too…**

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 11

Previously on The Cost:

_Then why did Annabeth leave him? I hear she even took off her ring?" Rachel said, I just scowled at her and that smug smile she wore. "And tell me Annabeth, where is it now?" she asked._

_I held my left hand up and smiled. I had her. But after like thirty seconds it was quiet. "Annabeth? Where is your ring?" Mrs. Jackson said, crossing her arms. I looked at my hand, and there was no ring. Crap._

_I looked at Rachel and she was holding her hand up. There was a ring on it. My ring. Double crap._

Annabeth POV

"How did you get that?" I asked. My voice sounded like I was about to blow up… but on my side, I was.

"You should really be more careful when you are taking a shower. You left it on the kitchen table and I just so happened to be here picking up some reports to document. I guess that you aren't as smart as you think… you may have your friends fooled, but not me." Rachel said, smiling. That girl really knows how to piss me off.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't have any secrets… oh crap…

Rachel smiled and looked at the door… Percy was standing there. I could read the look on her face- _ man this Is all perfect._

"Now that Percy is here, I guess I can reel you in." Rachel said, sounding like she had two crayons stuck up her nose… don't ask me.

"Annabeth… what's going on here?" Percy asked, looking like he just been hit in the gut, or lied too… I guess that's what I did.

_I lied to him._

"Remember when I left you for those few days?" I asked him. Others were in the room, hooked on the conversation, and I knew I was done for.

"Yes, I do Annabeth. How do you think I could forget that?" Percy asked suspiciously. I guess he has every reason to be suspicious.

"Well… I had a talk… with someone…" I trailed off, wishing that this was just a terrible nightmare. I never wanted this to happen.

"With who, Annabeth? You know you can tell me anything." Percy urged me on, only causing me to hate myself more. _Why did I do it?_

"Ethan. The guy who tried to kill you." I told him, earning a gasp from the women in the room… well, besides Rachel. The guys had their mouths open so wide I was worried they would choke on a fly or something.

"Annabeth… why?" Percy asked, sounding breathless. I felt tears weld up in my eyes, and I saw he had the same happen to him.

"I-I don't know…" I ended in a whisper and tears fell down my face. His mother, Mrs. Jackson walked up to me and I felt a sudden jolt of pain on my cheek.

"Listen sweetheart, you almost killed my son, your own husband, and all you can say is 'I don't know?' are you effing kidding me?" she asked venom in her voice.

Adela had tears streaming down her cheeks and Aaron was holding her close to him. Wouldn't want the monster to get to her, now would he?

And at that moment, ladies and gentlemen, my heart was ripped out of me and crushed to pieces. I wouldn't even care if Kronos charged in the room right now, kidnapped me and beat me to pulp. I wouldn't care one bit, as long as my family was safe… from me.

Percy POV 

After hearing Annabeth tell me that… I died. She tried to get back at me by killing me.

After my mom slapped her, I could see the pain in her eyes. The last time I saw that was… when she was with Luke. It killed me to see her so vulnerable like that… but right now I didn't care. That woman tried to kill me.

"Please, listen to me! I didn't go to that son of a gun just to try and kill Percy, why would I do that? I did that because we got in a fight, I did that because I needed to know if he… well… was back on our side." Annabeth said, looking down. I could see the red spot getting darker and I knew there would be a bruise.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, coming closer to her. She shrank back, and I knew I made a bad move- she was acting like she used to when she just got into the Witness Protection Program. I immediately felt a pang of guilt in my chest.

"I was going to… when things settled down." She said, and she winced… probably because my mom could pack in a strong slap… or punch… whatever road you went down.

"Oh, Annabeth…" I pulled her into a hug and smiled down on her. She was my own piece of heaven.

I looked pointedly at Rachel and she took her ring off, set it on the counter and ran out. I just laughed and hugged Annabeth again.

My mother joined the hug and I saw Annabeth wince.

"Did I hurt you again?" my mother asked, obviously nervous.

"Uhm… no, YOU didn't but Ethan did…" she said the last few words in a whisper and I barely caught them. Ethan touched Annabeth. I am going to get him. And this time, he wont be walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! Okay, basketball season ended, and I have two weeks until the next season of basketball starts… I'm going to try to use that time wisely. I'm happy to hear I'm not the ONLY one excited for Homecoming.**

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 12

Previously: (Percy POV)

_My mother joined the hug and I saw Annabeth wince._

_"Did I hurt you again?" my mother asked, obviously nervous._

_"Uhm… no, YOU didn't but Ethan did…" she said the last few words in a whisper and I barely caught them. Ethan touched Annabeth. I am going to get him. And this time, he wont be walking away._

Annabeth POV

After I said those magic words- "Uhm… no, YOU didn't but Ethan did…", Percy made all of the guests that weren't on his team leave. Even his mother and father… his boss.

"Now, what exactly happened?" Percy asked me. We were all seated in the living room, and I sat alone on a single chair.

"I met Ethan at the Sports Bar and Grill… we sat down, ordered water… I asked him if he was still my friend and he gripped me from under the table… that's where I got the bruise on my hip, and he told me this, 'if you want to keep your family safe, turn yourself in.'

"I honestly debated whether or not to do it… but in the end I thought about how you would feel. And I mean, I trust you guys. You'll do the job and catch this guy… right?" I stated, and all eyes where on me. Surprisingly I felt comforted. A feeling I hadn't felt in a long time.

"We will Annabeth. You have my word. But if you don't mind me by asking, why DID you actually meet him? I mean, you obviously have to know him if you are going to talk to him… alone, and he could take you. You have to… trust him in a weird way." Thalia stated, going off to her own world for a second before snapping back.

"Ethan and I were childhood friends… but in high school, we grew apart and never talked to each other. He met Luke through me, because when we were out somewhere, I ran into him. I guess that's one of the ways Luke got into that mess." I said, thinking of that time. I never thought that I would ever be happy with a strong, secure family like I have now. I thought my life was practically over.

"It does make sense. I mean, Ethan could have easily slipped something to Luke, maybe noticing him from the crimes he had committed in the past." Nico said, leaning back into the couch. Thalia, who sat next to him, had her eyebrows scrunched together.

"I really don't get WHY though. Why would Ethan not harm you? You HAVE to be one of Kronos's main targets." Thals debated. I looked at Percy who was seated in a single by me. He looked like his mind was in another place… it probably was too.

"I don't know…" I saw Thalia's point. I mean, why not kidnap me when I'm RIGHT there, and get the brownie points? Kronos probably wants ME more than anyone else. The thought of that sent shivers down my spine. What would that monster do to my family to get to me?

"I think we should just treat Annabeth like she is still in the WP program, and even the twins." Grover vouched for something that I actually agreed with. Rather suprising…

"Annabeth will need to be kept safe at all costs. She has the information in her head that we need. I mean, she has a personal connection to Ethan, and she can make Kronos be worried… not something you see every day." Percy said, stepping into 'big boss' mode. Great.

The others agreed and got to work, making sure our security system has no defects. I looked at my left hand and thought for a second. _What If I had taken the deal with Ethan? Would my family actually stay safe or still remain in danger?_

I remembered when I left Percy. The pain on his face still killed me after we made up from one of our first fights… his face reminded me of a puppy who just lost their favorite toy… I mean, it was there, but they couldn't get to it- painful, regretful, sorrowful, and anything else you could possibly think of that fit with those.

I could not let that happen again.

Today was the day of the interview and I was nervous… I honestly didn't know what to expect… I mean, I never actually had an interview before.

I looked at the clock. It read 3:45, and my interview was set for 4:00. fifteen more torturous minutes.

I looked around the main lobby of the building Percy works in almost every day. They don't exactly read FBI headquarters on the front of the building, but it just says something about the government… I don't know. But they have strict security, and I was easily imitated by just that.

I probably shouldn't be, but I guess I am because of the hard truth that I only had worked as a bank teller for the US bank.

It wasn't like this, where you saw agents walking in and out. The only reason why I can tell you that they're agents, is because they look like they are holding something back… its just a vibe I get from them.

"Annabeth Jackson?" a middle aged woman called from behind the main desk, "Your interviewer is ready now."

I nodded and stood up. A man that looked like a classic office worker lead me to a office that I was clearly familiar with.

Poseidon's.

Percy Jackson POV

I looked at all the files that Rachel had placed on my desk. I don't really treat her as an equal now… I rather treat her as she was a disease, and if you stood by her or talked to her too much you'd catch it too.

"Mr. Jackson? Thalia Grace is coming to your office." I heard Ms. Alby say from the intercom originated at the front desk.

"Okay, thanks." I said back to her, you know, by pressing the button.

The door opened seconds later and I heard the loud voice of Thalia say, "Hey boss!"

I smiled and acknowledged her. "Anything on the case?" I asked, hoping for the answer to be yes… not no. No would be bad.

"Yeah, actually I do. I got a finger print back from Charles, and we got a new target." Charles was the person working on the body, and occasionally working with Juni with the evidence.

That's why we need a new person. Charles is getting too busy with all the crime going on lately, so that's why Annabeth is able to get a job here.

"Good, got an ID?" I asked, looking at a picture of our Jane Doe. She reminded me a lot of Annabeth…

**Heh… have homework, which sucks. As usual.**

**~GoGreen52**


	13. Chapter 13

**The computer works and I'm HAPPY! Next week is spring break and I think that I might be getting a lot of updates up… so yeah… I was lucky to finish my homework last night- I had been running close to the time my parents would check up on us kids- and I think that so far this week had been lucky.**

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 13

Annabeth POV  
I looked at the door another time and looked at my hands. _I can do this._

"Hello Mrs. Jackson." I heard a voice say behind me, of course causing me to look behind me.

"Mr.P!" I exclaimed, expecting him to be in his office. Poseidon smiled and motioned me to go into the office ahead of me.

"Please, go ahead." He said. Smiled back and opened the door. I went ahead and sat on a chair that was placed in front of the big desk, which I assumed to be Poseidon's.

"Thank you for allowing me to do this." I told him, knowing at first he hadn't been a fan of having his daughter in-law going out and applying for a job in the force. Under his and his son's commands.

"You're welcome, Annabeth." I nodded to him, showing I heard. There was defiantly tension in the room, and I wanted to break it… but I didn't want to come on too strong… father in-law or not, he may become my future boss…

I looked at all of the medals in the room. There were ones awarded for bravery, leadership, and even for being smart.

"I guess we should start." He said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess we should." I agreed, scooting back into my chair. I still sat straight; making sure my posture was okay.

"So, Ms. Jackson, it says you have experience with our officers in this division." He said, looking down on the papers in his hand, "it also says that you have been acquaintance with the enemy."

I raised my eyebrow at him. He knew all of this crap. "Uhm… don't you know that already?" I asked, sitting on my hands. I bite my nails when I'm nervous. I don't want to tell the whole story over again!

"Yes… I guess I do… why don't we skip that, and go to the experience. So… in here it states you went to college for chemistry and biology?" I nodded and he looked confused. "But what did you study within these?" he asked, raising his eyebrow now…

"I guess I studied them all?" It came out more like a question. He raised both eyebrows now, in shock. "But I did go into college when I was 18."

"Smart…" he wrote down some notes on a clipboard and smiled back at me. I guess I now know where Percy got his looks. Not that Sally wasn't pretty, but still. This man was stunning.

"Why do you plan to work here?" he asked, and I thought for a second. I didn't really need the money, I didn't need to work here for anything but well… I wanted to help people who are like I was. Or like I am now, a runaway from Kronos.

"Honestly, I really want to work here because my life has been horrible. But I've been saved, and even found my knight in shining armor. I want to help people like me- or like I was- and I want to make sure they find justice. Not just for the law, or to put that person behind bars… but for themselves."

Poseidon looked at me and smiled, nodding. He wrote down some more notes, and looked at them. He looked smug, like he was proud of me or something.

"Now, why do you feel you should get this job?" he asked, looking at another sheet of paper. I looked at my knees and thought back to when I was in college. I had worked so hard to get where I am today, and I have had some big bumps in the road. I deserved this, here, today.

"I worked so hard to study all of those subjects at college… I guess that's why I had such an easy time falling into the arms of Luke. Before him, I had really no social life.

"And now… things have changed, and I feel that receiving this job will be what's best for my family and for this country."

Poseidon looked impressed and wrote some stuff down again. I smiled and removed my hands from under my butt. Heh… weird, right?  
"I think this interview is over, , you'll get a call from us by tomorrow, I'm sure." He told me, standing up and opening the office door. I walked out, thanking him again. I have to admit, I was pretty proud of myself. No chewing of nails, sweating, or even anxiety.

I walked down the hall and into the elevator. I left out from the lobby again, but not before waiving to the women at the desk.

She waved back and I left, hailing for a taxi. When one picked me up, I looked at the driver and noticed something was off. I knew that man from a long time ago. A time I longed to forget…

Percy POV

"Hey Thalia, come here." I said, before she was going to walk out. I had to make sure it wasn't me just missing Annabeth… I guess that's what happens to people in movies.

"Yeah Percy? What is it?" she asked, walking next to me. I motioned to the picture, still in my puzzled state. This was very weird.

"Is it just me, or does that woman look freakishly like Annabeth?" She asked, looking at me. I knew that there was something wrong. Terribly wrong.

"It's not just you, I see it too." I said, looking closer at the picture. There was one when she was dead in the autopsy room, and one from her work.

This woman had grey eyes, but not as stormy or interesting as Annabeth. She was engaged, so she wore a ring. She had curly, blonde locks. Her skin was Caucasian, and almost exactly the skin tone that Annabeth had.

"We have to warn the rest of the team." Thalia insisted, I nodded in agreement, and told her to get the boys while I got Juni. We both ran in opposite directions, to get the rest of the team. I was worried for our team, women who looked like Annabeth, and Annabeth herself.

I knew who had done this. Kronos.

We were all gathered in our team conference room that had a nice view over the city. "Look, I know this might sound weird or might totally make sense, but Percy and I noticed that our Jane- Doe… or well, Alyssa Bensen, looks a lot like Annabeth.

The rest of the team looked stunned, and I turned the our logo on the large smart board to a picture of Alyssa. All of the people who didn't already know's eyes bulged out of their head.

"Not to worry you any more than you are Percy, but if Alyssa was killed, and looked exactly like Annabeth… wouldn't she be in danger?" Juniper asked, looking straight at me with intense eyes.

"You're right…" I said, wanting to call her right now. But I knew I probably shouldn't… now she should be in the interview with my father. I will after.

"My theory is, Is that Kronos didn't receive a picture of Annabeth from Luke or Ethan. He probably just got a good description, and sent his men out to find her. Right now, every women out there who looks like Annabeth is in danger." Nico said, and his eyebrows creased together. He was deep in thought, which you only saw out of him when he was on the job… or not even.

"We should start by sending out a notice to the press and to the police officers who roam town about this too. We need numbers." I said, and everyone agreed with me. This was turning into a big mess, fast.

**This chapter was typed fast, so sorry for any errors… I'll get to those when I can, but I HAD to let this chapter out there…**

**~GoGreen52**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I wrote this chapter once already, but the computer went all haywire on me and I lost the document- that I saved! I had a spaz attack from it and had to call my dad… he was gone… and I had to fix it with his help over the phone. Be lucky I have this chapter up today, will ya?**

**~GoGreen52 **

The Cost

Chapter 14

_Previously: _

_Annabeth POV  
__She waved back and I left, hailing for a taxi. When one picked me up, I looked at the driver and noticed something was off. I knew that man from a long time ago. A time I longed to forget…_

I looked again at the man in the front. By now he had driven off and I was stuck in here… or atleast I think I am…

"Remember me, dollface?" he asked me, I remembered that voice perfectly. Oceanus. One of Kronos's minions… and at the same time his nefew. Oceanus was one of Poseidon's arch enemies, because he caused an uproar in a smaller city.

I felt for the door and tried to open it in my problem land. I looked at the window, and saw it locked. Crap. "Nice try dollface." He said evilly… I guess it would be weird if he didn't say it all evil like…

"What do you want from me?" I knew that was a dumb question, but it's not like the guy will notice. I mean, he's as dumb as a doorknob himself.

"Kronos wants you dead. And your husband too." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I mean, to me it was… but to an outsider-

"Why does he want me?" I asked, like nothing was wrong. I had to keep up the annoying act.

"You have valuable information that we can't let get out." I just nodded and looked at the nails that I had chewed off already. The tips of my nails were red from the pressure I had put onto the skin.

"Who's that in the front?" I asked, just noticing a dude in the front. He was moving every now and then, more like trying to break free of a bond, "And why is he in here?"

"I think you know who he is." Oceanus said cryptically… it worried me. Was the twins safe? What about Percy?

I looked closer at the person in the front and I knew I could locate those curly blonde hairs anywhere. Malcolm. My best friend from college. "Why is he here?" I asked, venom clear in my voice. No one messes with me and MY friends.

"He's here for bait." He said, sounding like it was obvious. I now know the stupidity of this man. He was surly an idiot.

"I know, dimwit, but how did you find him?" I asked, in disbelief. I haven't talked to Malcolm in years.

"We have our resources." He said, going all cryptic again. What is it with all of this cryptic stuff?

"Oh, just like I have mine?" I asked, trying to annoy him. _Time to put the snotty act all together._

"I don't know." He said, looking forward… as if he didn't he'd die.

"Yeah? And what else don't you know? Are you going all moron again?" I asked, sounding as preppy as possible… you know, like someone who is DEFFINATLY fake.

"Why don't you just shut up dollface?" he asked, gripping the wheel so his knuckles turned white. I knew this guy was going to be easy to get at.

"I really don't feel like it…" I said, looking at my nails. They were getting blisters on them from the amount of stress and usage I have on them. I know I need to stop chewing those dang things.

"SHUT THE FRICK UP!" he yelled, causing me to jump in surprise. That's something I wasn't expecting so soon.

"Heh. Make me." I said, leaning back into the seat. I dared not to attack him, and cause a collision… it could kill us all. Instead I was trying to get him to pull over, so it would be way easier.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he boomed, and I heard Malcolm say something. It sounded like "Dmfff wafff hmff smfff dummafff."

But I can translate it to "Do what he says dumb a**!" I just smiled smugly. That meant I had the whole charade on lock.

"Why don't you just park the car and take care of me?" I asked, smirking. I hope this guy didn't know what I was really doing.

"DON'T MIND IF I DO!" he yelled back, and I got myself ready to jump forward. The car jolted to a stop by the curb and Malcom and I jolted forward with the front of the car. That's one way to mess you up.

As soon as he got out of the car, I lunged to the driver's seat and drove away. "Annbeff" I heard someone ask besides me. I looked and saw Malcolm, gagged and tied up to the seat. He had blood that both was and wasn't his according to the patterns on the shirt.

"Oh, right." I said, noticing I probably should untie the kid.

I untied all of Malcolms bonds, and kept one hand on the wheel. I was still going about 80 miles per hour in a 50 zone. Immediately I dropped to 60. "Thanks." He said, stretching his mouth into weird positions. Well, I guess being gagged does that to you… trust me, I've been there.

"No problem." I said, looking into the rearview mirror. I was looking for any cops that could help us, but instead I saw a minivan being driven by the one and only Oceanus. Crap. "Looks like we've got company."

"What?" Malcolm asked, looking into the mirror that had shown me Oceanus. "Awe man! I thought I finally got rid of that scumbag!"

"You get used to it… now find me a gun!" I exclaimed, looking back to the road. I could just see Malcolm giving me one of his trademark weirded out looks, but I shrugged it off. _Don't start anything…_ I just kept looking ahead at the road for any alleyway exits.

"Okay, just make sure you don't shoot me." Malcolm mumbled slipping into the back to search for a gun. I knew that idiot had an extra… not one of Kronos's men had left their base without one. Even a stupid man like this wouldn't… if he wanted to live.

"He's gaining on us!" I warned to Malcolm who could probably translate it into, "Hurry up moron!"

"I looked back into the rearview mirror and saw Oceanus holding a revolver. Crap. "DUCK!" I yelled to Malcolm who did what I said. I ducked and kept my hands on the bottom of the wheel barely peaking above the wheel to see the road.

I heard some breaking glass, and knew that bastard shot at us. Not nice at all.

"HOLY CRAP! DID WE JUST GET SHOT AT?" Malcolm yelled, shocked.

"WHAT ELSE COULD HAVE HAPPENED SMART ONE? IS HE PELLETING WATER AND FLOWERS AT US? NO!" I yelled back, shaking him out of it. The car swerved, and I struggled to keep it in control.

"Just find that dang gun!" I yelled back at him, and he nodded. I heard him charge something, and looked back to holding an M16. Perfect!

"Give it to me, and take the wheel!" I yelled back to him and I felt the car vibrate as he moved up.

"Here." He said, giving me the M16 and a round of bullets. "On three! One- two- THREE!" we switched places quickly and the car barely swirved. Nice!

I hurried to the back and made a larger hole in the window from the already small hole Oceanus's shots have made. I knew what I had to do.

All of the sudden I heard the ring of my phone… it was making a wedding bells sound…. Percy. "MALCOLM! GET THE PHONE!" I yelled through my reverie. He must know what's going on by now.

"Hello?" I heard Malcolm ask. He set it on speaker and I smiled. Smart cookie.

"Is Annabeth here? ANNABETH!" Malcolm yelled back at me, "ITS PERCY!"

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY MORON!" I yelled, taking the gun and aiming for the wheels of Oceanus's stolen Minivan.

"Annabeth?" I heard Percy ask through the phone. I took a few more shots before answering.

"Yeah, Percy?" I asked, taking the phone close to me. I pulled out the blueberry from my purse and put it in my ear. I hooked the signal up to that, so I could talk and shoot.

"Where the hell are you?" he asked, and I could practically hear the worry, "Please tell me you're okay…"

"I guess I had a little detour going home… and I am okay." My voice was shaky from me collapsing to not get shot. I had cuts on my arms from the broken glass, but they are ones that'll just need band aids later.

I took a few more shots at the wheels and I heard a loud 'POP!' and the next thing I new, the minivan blew over. I did it!

"I'm going back to the station, okay?" I asked Percy. I knew what his answer would be, too.

"Okay. Meet you there, sweetheart. Stay safe." I heard Percy tell me before hanging up.

I looked up to Malcolm, and his face was plastered with shock. "What just happened?" he asked, and I knew I was right about the shock part.

Percy POV 

After Thalia and I made the discovery, I looked at the time. She'd be done with the interview by now. I excused myself from the meeting and ran down to the lobby.

There was an unusual amount of police officers there and they were talking to Ms. Alby who worked at the front desk. "Excuse me, but what is the problem here?" I asked, looking at both Ms. Alby and the officer.

"She has reported a kidnapping. A woman coming from here apparently was abducted by a male- mid fifties at least." The police officer explained.

Ms. Alby sniffled and looked at me. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop her, but it was too late."

"Who was it?" I asked… praying it not to be who I knew it just had to be.

"Annabeth."

I've been trying to get ahold of Annabeth for about ten minutes, so I knew that she couldn't have gone far.

"Percy, we know that she can't be hurt. Kronos wants you too, and I think he's smart enough to keep her as prisoner to get to you," Thalia kept on telling me.

"I know… I just wonder what she's doing now. I mean, Annabeth is one smart person…" I said, droning off into space.

Someone called my phone, and I snapped it out, hoping for it to be Annabeth. But it was just the officer that I was talking to. I gave him my number to call for any updates.

I answered it, "Mr. Jackson? We have a report of a taxi and a minivan in the middle of a gunfight… there is a male and female that fits the description of Annabeth in the taxi, while in the minivan- there's a guy that I think you've heard about. Oceanus."

"Thanks for the heads up." I said, shutting the phone. I wonder whats happening….

I took the liberty to call her again, and I made sure that everyone by me was quiet. "Hello?" someone answered. It must have been the man in the car with Annabeth.

"Is Annabeth there? Tell her it's Percy." I asked, hoping she was.

"Is Annabeth here?" he asked repeating the question. He must have put it on speaker because I heard some loud gunshots in the background. "ANNABETH! IT'S PERCY!"

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY MORON!" Annabeth's pissed voice said in the background… causing some of the team to snicker… I had them all in the conference room and this on speaker. Go figure.

"Annabeth?" I asked, trying to remain calm. She needed that in the chaos she was in.

"Yes, Percy?" she asked, taking some more shots. I think she was using an M16… buts that's just my guess.

"Where the hell are you? Please tell me you're alright…" I ventured off, receiving some sympathetic looks from my team.

"I guess I had a little detour going home… and yes, I'm okay." She said. But at the end her voice was shaky and I heard some gunshots. She must have just been fired at.

I immediately felt a pang of worry in my chest. She better get out of this okay.

I heard a big POP in the background and knew Annabeth had shot the wheels of the car. Smart one, indeed.

"I'll meet you at the station, okay?" she asked, and I could tell she knew my answer.

"Okay. Meet you there, sweetheart. Be safe." I said, and closed my phone.

"Thalia, Nico, get out to the scene and bring Oceanus in. we need to question him." I said, sounding like the leader again. No one messes with my family and gets away with it. No one.

**Fun chapter to write- blah blah blah. REVIEW!**

**~GoGreen52**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, thanks for all of the awesome reviews, they made me laugh. That was one of the firsts today. So- just remember I DO NOT OWN PJO- RICK RIORDAN DOES. I'm excited to get on with the story- I think now it's getting to the part where you can actually see the leader in all of them. Especially Percy and Annabeth.**

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 15

Annabeth POV

Malcolm and I pulled up to the station, and we got out. The taxi practically didn't have any windows, and the people who got out had blood seeping out of their cuts. A woman was carrying an M16 and the man was carrying rope. I'm amazed someone didn't pass out seeing this.

I walked forward into the building and saw the woman at the desk gasp. She said something into the intercom, and ran out from behind the desk.

"You're okay! I thought you were in deep trouble!" she exclaimed, taking my shoulders. I nodded and I could tell by Malcolm's expression of amusement, I looked confused.

"Uhm… I really don't even know your name…" I said, and she looked surprised.

"Oh, sorry about that, my name's Jess Alby." She told me, while sticking up her hand. I guess I was supposed to shake it.

"Thanks Jess." I said, remembering how she was so nice to me when I first came here.

"No problem, and I told Percy Jackson you were here… he had me on look out for 'the blonde with startling grey eyes'." I smiled at that. Of course Percy would make sure I didn't have to go through _so _ much trouble and _ask where his office is._

"Of course." I mumbled, and Jess picked it up.

"Of course what?" she asked, I could tell she was pretending to be clueless. She knew something.

"Percy would do something like that." I said, and she nodded.

"I can sense love between you two." She told me, and smiled.

"Yeah… I guess that's good because he's my husband." I looked down and blushed. Jess laughed and nodded.

"That does make sense, doesn't it?" she said I could tell that she had something behind her smile.

"Here he comes." Malcolm said. I was surprised to see him there… I forgot about him and immediately felt guilty.

I saw a happy looking Percy racing down the hallway to the lobby. Behind him I saw a relieved looking Thalia, a proud looking Nico, a happy looking Juniper, and a funny looking Grover. They were all running.

Percy ran and embraced me in a hug that I was glad to return. If this was going to stay the same… I was not leaving. Ever.

"I was so worried," he gasped, hugging me even tighter.

"Believe me, you weren't the only one who was worried." I said, caressing his cheek. Percy kissed my forehead and hugged me close to his chest. I had a feeling he wouldn't be letting me go for awhile.

"So, you're the man that was on the phone?" Percy asked Malcolm, still holding me close to him. What did I tell you?

"Yes, and my name's Malcolm." He smiled his signature goofy grin. I snickered a bit at him. Percy noticed.

"Well, nice to meet you Malcolm… if you don't mind me by asking, but how do you two know each other?" he asked, and I smiled. Of course the big oaf would ask that question.

"Well, Malcolm here was my best friend from college." I said, giving Malcolm a high five. We always acted ten years behind our real age together.

"Well, as I said, it's nice to meet you." Percy said, acting all formal. Thalia and Juniper giggled at Percy and the boys just grabbed them in a hug from behind, cuing them to squeal. Ah. Young love.

Awe who am I kidding? I took Percy's cheeks and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. It was absolutely perfect.

"WHY AM I THE ONLY SINGLE ONE? Oh… for now…" I heard Malcolm saunter off, and I broke the kiss and laughed. My family was together.

We were in the "conference" room, and apparently I had to think about some things. Kronos's men where after me, and if I wanted to keep myself safe- I might have to go somewhere else.

But I knew that would only make matters worse.

"Percy, I know that you think that I'll be safe if you send me away with some other agent, but I know I won't. We'd all be miserable, and I'd be tortured… I won't leave you now. Not this time." I told him, and Percy closed his eyes. I could tell he was on his breaking point.

"Annabeth, I need to know you're safe-" I shook my head.

"You'll know I'm safe if you let me stay here. In New York. With my _family._" I knew he hated when I pulled the family card on him, but it was true. I can't let them stay here by themselves. Agents or not, they're still my friends.

"Annabeth-"

But I cut him off, "Percy, we can settle this later." I looked at the rest of the team and Malcolm. They all looked amused.

"So… do we interview this guy or not?" Grover asked, leaning back into his chair. He always acted so carefree. I liked that about him. He didn't care about what others thought of him.

"Let's go." Percy said, leading the room to who knows where.

He ended up leading us to the "interviewing room" that had a see through mirror on our side, so we could see Oceanus but he couldn't see us.

"I can go in there, and Annabeth- I want you going in after me." Percy said, and I nodded. I have to use my 'insidness' on this and help using that. I hope I know what I'm doing.

**I had to end here… sorry! But the big interview will hopefully be up by tomorrow, so keep those fingers crossed! I'm excited to say that next week is my week off for spring break- starting Friday.**

**~GoGreen52**


	16. Chapter 16

**NO SCHOOL! Whooo! Okay… I guess I need to get to the important part. Today… I get to just relax and go on the computer. But… of course I'll be chasing my little brother around the house, because he had stolen something from my room when I was caught up in something. But… I'm just going to save that part for later… agreed?**

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 16

Percy POV  
I walked into the interviewing room, holding some files about the case. It included pictures of victims, and it had some information about Oceanus.

"Hello." I said calmly, sitting down in a chair that was across from his, a table the only thing between us. Oceanus leaned back in his chair and flashed a smug smile.

"Is this some kind of joke? Who in the world are you?" he sneered. I just laughed and opened the case file.

"I so happen to be your worst nightmare." I said, remembering a time when someone told me that. It was very cliché.

"My worst nightmare, huh? Dollface is worse than you," Oceanus laughed, "I doubt you can even shoot a gun." I smiled and fingered my wedding band. I made sure he noticed.

"Who do you think taught her?" I said more cryptic than usual and I saw Oceanus's smirk be wiped right off his face. What a moron. "By the way, I know a lot more about you than you think. Kronos just so happens to be my grandfather, and you just so happen to be my father's cousin." I looked Oceanus in the eye and smirked.

"A Jackson, huh? Never thought 'bout that. So Dollface must be a Jackson too, huh?" he asked, getting the whole program now.

I didn't answer and pulled out a picture of one of the victims. It was the woman that looked extremely like Annabeth, and I got an ID on her thanks to Juni. Her name is Layla Johnson. She was engaged to Jacob Newman. It really hit us hard when Thalia brought him in to identify her.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey, Perce!" Nico exclaimed, running down the hallway in the lab area. The lab is like a maze of different rooms, but you can see into every one of them… thanks to the glass walls. _

"_Yeah, Nico?" I asked, looking at the report I just received from Juni. The Jane- Doe died from a gun-shot wound to the chest and she was beaten pretty badly. Apparently, according to Charles, she was beaten first, then killed. Not beaten in the process of being killed._

"_I got an ID. The finger prints came back as Layla Johnson, a 25 year old teacher. She was engaged, so that's why she wore a ring. I had Thalia and Grover go to bring her fiancée in." Nico explained, while walking. We were headed to the main entrance, where we could meet the guy. I have to admit… it must be really hard to go through that._

_We met them at the entrance, and I saw a man that had blonde hair and green eyes that were bloodshot and looked as if he had been crying. That must be the fiancée._

"_Hello, I'm Percy Jackson and I'm working on this case… can you please come with me?" I asked, walking up to him. My 6'2 height was taller than his 5'11. (I'm just guessing here)_

_He nodded and followed me, with Nico, Thalia, and Grover at my flanks. We met Juniper and Charles in the autopsy room. _

_Charles had the woman covered, so he didn't break down right when he came in here. "You need to identify her for us, okay?" Thalia asked Jacob, and he nodded. He took a deep breath and nodded to me, so I signaled Charles to uncover her._

"_Oh my God!" Jacob cried, turning away. He had a hand in his hair and one on his chest. _

_I signaled a now sorrowful Charles to recover her… or Layla. _

"_Sir, that's her?" I asked, looking at Jacob once again. He nodded and the team put their heads down. Its hard to lose a loved one… so close to you._

_-End Flashback-_

"Who's that?" Oceanus asked smirking. Oh, so he was playing that game?

"She's a woman you killed. Layla Johnson. She was engaged and a school teacher. The kids she made a difference to will have to live without her. HER FIANCEE WILL HAVE TO LIVE WTIHOUT HER." I raised my voice, slamming the papers on the table.

"I don't know anything." Oceanus cringed, as I pulled out other victims that Kronos's men had killed in the past. Men, women, and even children.

"Brothers, sisters, husbands, wives, parents! Do you know what you and the men you work with had put them through! Life is not a joke! There are children that had been beaten and bruitilly killed, so if you think that you can tell me where Kronos is… I will make sure your sentence isn't as long." I had venom in my voice, and knew Annabeth was watching me through the window, cringing. But know… I don't care. These men had killed defenseless children.

What sick people.

"I know what you're thinking right now. 'I don't know if I should tell him!' but the truth is… Kronos is a phsycopath. We need to get him off the streets." I looked into his expressionless eyes.

"I can't." Oceanus said, looking down. I let out a angry cry and slammed the papers on the desk. I heard the door open and looked to see who it was. Annabeth. And perfect timing, too.

Annabeth POV  
I saw Percy killing himself in there. He hated who his Grandfather is, and yet I could see some of him in Percy. The anger, the out of controlness. You can see Percy is more like Kronos than he has ever wanted to be.

When Percy let out that angry cry, I ran in there. I heard Thalia and Nico call my name, but I ignored them. They couldn't read Percy like me, or his mother. The two women that could possibly change his life and tracks forever.

"Hey dollface," Oceanus said smugly and I just wanted to go hit him. I would too, if Percy didn't hold me back.

"We don't need that, Annabeth," he warned and I nodded. I took a seat across from Oceanus where Percy was sitting just a minute ago. I began taking the papers and pictures then putting them back into the file holder.

"Just putting stuff away," I said, smiling. He must know something's up. I just kept on smiling at his stupidness, and continued picking up the papers.

"Why?" he asked, and I knew that this was going to be fun.

"You're obviously not helping us, so I'm not wasting my time on you when I could be using our evidence to find more men," I explained, all the while I could practically read Percy's thoughts. _Way to end a cat and mouse act._

"Wait…" Oceanus begged, and I shook my head, telling a police officer to watch him. I dragged Percy out of the room and walked to the rest of the team.

"Give him a few hours then come back and see the magic," I smiled, leaning against the wall.

They all laughed and we walked back to the conference room. Time to get my A game. But… am I actually on the team?

Percy POV

I was the last one to head to the conference room. I have to say, I was proud of Annabeth. She handled it so calmly, I would be mad if Poseidon didn't give her the job.

I heard a duck sound on my phone, signaling it was my father. "Hello?" I asked.

"Percy, I have to admit that Annabeth is a bright woman, and she got the job. I did hear that when she was heading out, she was kidnapped. By whom, I may ask?" oh… so Poseidon was completely in the dark on this.

"Your cousin, Oceanus. Kronos sent him to get Annabeth and her good friend from college, Malcolm. She saved the day, and they ended up being in a car chase." I filled him in.

"Where are the twins then?" he asked, and I remembered I completely forgot about them. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that their school ended three hours ago. Whoops…

"Uh… I have to go." I said hanging up. I ran into the conference room and saw them debating about something but for the time being… I didn't care.

"Annabeth? Good and bad news. You got the job… and I forgot about the kids." I said fast.

I saw Annabeth smile as she took the first part in, but I saw It also turn red when she took the second part in. "PERCY JACKSON! YOU STUPID IDIOT!" she blew up and I saw that Grover and Nico were trying to hold laughter while Juni and Thalia were red in the face too.

"I'm just going to make a few calls…" I backed out of the room and called my mother. She knew the drill.

After two rings she picked it up. "Perseus Jackson! How stupid of a person are you! Forgetting your own kids at school! Heavens, I had to pick them up! You're lucky I was home!" as yelled into the phone and I sighed in relief. She picked them up.

"Thanks mom. You have no idea how stressful work has been today." I said, and I could just see her face go from angry to worried.

"What happened?" she asked, and it sounded worried. See? I know my mother.

"Annabeth was kidnapped, she got in a gunfight, I found a body that looked like her, dad's cousin tried to kill my wife, and you know. The works." I said emotionless, as if that happened every day. And lately, I've come to think that.

"Okay, I'll just let the twins sleep over for tonight. Tell Annabeth that they're all right." I said my thank you's and walked back into the room. Annabeth still looked mad, and Grover and Nico were laughing. What adult-like kids.

Or… in a different order.

"Good news, my mother picked them up for us and is keeping them with her for until we can get all of this crap sorted out." I explained, and I saw Annabeth's face go back to her regular color.

"Thank the lord for your mother, Percy," she said, and leaned back into the chair.

**Nice chapter ending. I'm shocked at myself that it wasn't a cliffy…**

**~GoGreen52**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! I think that the rest of the story will be a piece of cake for me… not you… well, maybe if you think a couple of cliffies and dead people is a piece of cake! MWAHAHAHAHA! Well… seriously there will be a couple dead people.**

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 17

Percy POV

"HEY!" I yelled over everyone talking. We were all gathered in the conference room and we were arguing over what to make of a piece of evidence. "Settle down, will ya? I just got a call from the police station saying they found another body that looked like Annabeth- so I think we should go check it out."

"I'll brief Annabeth on what we have to do…" Juniper said, dragging Annabeth out of the room and Grover chuckled.

"Thalia and I will go to the sight and you two go question the victim's family." I said, taking control. They all nodded. Thalia and I grabbed our coats and evidence kits and left. Time for action.

Annabeth POV

"Okay, so we use this and this to take blood off of the evidence," Juniper explained, showing me exactly what to do. I mean, it's not like I haven't done this before.

I nodded and said, "Juni, I know how to do this. I think the hardest task for me will be finding the supplies." She laughed and nodded.

"So… why did you really want to come here in the first place?" she asked me, while looking in a microscope. She was looking at a piece of wood or cardboard or plastic…. I guess that's what she was doing. Looking to see what it really was. Apparently it was found on Layla. Might've been from our killer.

"I really don't know… I guess what got me to come here was the whole fact of helping someone who was like me… and needed help." I said, fading off at some parts. I was out of me mind when I thought about how Luke used to torture me.

I felt Juniper shaking me out of my flashback, and her saying," I'm sorry… I should have never asked."

"No… its okay, I guess it shouldn't bother me anymore. Percy was my knight in shining armor and still is. He's saved me from so much depression I could have had. He held me through those nightmares that every so often I have. I think that I owe a lot more to Percy than I have given him." Juniper smiled at me and got back to her work.

I looked at the blood sample taken from our vic's shirt and thought for a second, "Can I see the spatter patterns on the shirt?" I asked Juniper.

She gave me a weird look, but pulled up the picture of it on a little touch screen TV thingy. I looked at the pattern and gasped. "She drew blood." I whispered.

"What was that, Annabeth?" Juniper asked, looking at me more curiously.

"She drew blood! Where is her shirt?" as I explained, Juni's eyes widend and she ran out of the lab I looked more closely at the shirt and saw that the patterns showed her injuries and more. There was one little pattern on her stomach that wouldn't explain any of HER injuries. Maybe someone else's though.

Juniper cam running back in to the room with Charles trailing behind her. He was carrying a bag of evidence and I knew it must be the shirt.

"Good! Give it to me!" I exclaimed and she took the shirt out giving it to me. The shirt was Identical to the one on the screen, allowing me to know exactly where the weird spatter mark was.

I took out a cotton swab and extracted some blood from the shirt. First, I put it into the DNA tester that showed me if it was actually human or not.

It was.

Percy POV

Thalia and I got to the sight and I sighed. It was in the middle of some woods. It might be a dump sight, not an actual crime scene. But at the same time our Jane-Doe could have decided to take a midnight walk last night.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Thalia asked.

"Dump sight?" I asked, and she nodded. We approached the body and I looked at it more carefully. She looked a lot like Annabeth.

"By the amount of blood I's say she bled out. I don't see any gun shot wounds." Thalia inspected, looking carefully over the woman's body I took my camera out and began to take pictures of her wounds. A puncture wound to the head, cracking the skull, a few cuts from what it looks like a knife to the arms, bruises all over… whoever killed this woman had vengeance to her. Learning that made my blood run cold.

These men were willing to attack my family with as much or even more hatred that this woman had received. I just felt like giving every person in the family a shotgun and telling them to fire it at anyone who just _looked_ at them. Over protective Percy was turning on.

"This woman was brutally murdered. Whoever did this had no mercy," Thalia whispered to herself, probably having the same thoughts as me. We looked at each other and I knew that I was right. Thalia had pure hatred in her eyes. "Who'd do this to a woman? They deserve to rot in-"

But something cut her off. A shuffle in the bushes behind us. I immediately took out my gun and I saw Thalia do the same. What if the killer had something to do after the main sweep of police officers left? Thalia and I were really the only two left here.

We slowly walked to the bush that moved a bit, making sure we were on guard. I heard a small sniffle and started to move faster.

I peered into the bushes and saw a teenager. About 13 or 14 at the most. She looked on guard and when she saw us she started backing up slowly.

"W-Who a-are y-you?" she asked, and Thalia crouched down to sit beside her.

"I'm detective Thalia Grace and next to me is Detective Percy Jackson," she explained in a small voice. The girl nodded. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm B-Brianna Cl-Clowell." She whispered. And Thalia gave her a small smile.

"You should come with us to the station, okay?" Thalia asked and Brianna nodded. I thought and remembered something.

"Charles isn't here yet." I said, and rememberance flooded Thalia's eyes. We had to wait for him to pick the body up.

I immediately pulled out my phone and called him. "Charles, we have a potential witness here," I explained and he told me that he was five minutes out.

Five minutes too many.

"Thals, I guess Charles is five minutes out- get her to the car," while I explained this she nodded understanding.

**-five minutes later-**

I heard Charles's car pull up and I think it was more like an ambulance than a car… It does transfer our dead bodies to the autopsy stage.

It took him about a minute to get the body in a bag and I helped him bring it to the car. "Thanks Percy," he told me, and I patted the car, letting him drive off. I walked back to MY car and avoided Thalia's eyes as I drove home. Today was a lot like yesterday.

We had to stop my grandfather. Well… I don't even think he deserves that title.

**More dead bodies, witnesses, and action… coming in just ugh- I don't know when.**

**~GoGreen52**


	18. Chapter 18

**Blah blah blah… pressures on to find the bad guy.**

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 18

Percy POV

When we got back to the precinct, I just smiled. I was working with Annabeth now… nothing could be better than that- unless of course, I won a million dollars. Then I could buy the place.

"Percy, we need to take her to your father," Thalia said, and I nodded. I knew that Brianna had to be safe- maybe even put into Witness Protection after the trial.

"You can do that Thals. I need to go check in with the boys. Apparently the questioning didn't go so well," I explained. She laughed, picturing how exactly the boys screwed this one up. I mean, they are prone for getting people to not exactly trust them on first measures. But once you know them… you'd defiantly trust them.

I walked to the police center of the whole dang place- where we talk to witnesses and family of the victim or murder… sometimes we get plain suicide cases. That's when it gets really emotional.

"Hey Perce." Grover exclaimed from an unnamed desk that people like us use.

"Hey Grove. What happened with the parents?" I asked, and by the disgusted look on Grover's face, I could tell that he could care less about them, "What happened?"

"Well, the mother couldn't believe her 'little girl' was the one in the picture and refused to accept it. She just added that much more stress on herself, and the father just looked at Nico with cold eyes and told him that he wasn't a good detective or he would've found the guy that killed his princess by now." My eyebrows were scrunched together, taking this in. Well, her parents weren't any help at all.

"So, did the girls find anything?" I asked, hoping there would be a good answer. Grover smiled at this.

"Well, if you call your wife finding a crucial piece of evidence on the first day, then yeah." Grover leaned back into the chair and smiled, "I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say that you thought Annabeth wouldn't be a good scientist? In fact, she was the one who noticed the odd blood spatter patterns. You need to give her credit."

I'm pretty sure my eyes were pretty wide when Grover said this because when Nico walked in he started to laugh, "What'cha doing flyboy? Eyes flew out of your sockets?" Nico laughed at his own, yet incredibly stupid joke.

"Nico, that doesn't even make sense," Thalia said, shaking her head. She decided to walk in right after Nico, hearing the whole thing, "And Percy, close your eyes. They're gonna dry up."

Nico started to laugh again, but I closed my eyes and I walked over to Nico, of course opening them again to see, but then slapped the back of his head. "Owe! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. Thalia just shook her head in disbelief, and started discussing something with Grover.

"You are simply hopeless." Nico shrugged at that and walked over to Grover. I followed and noticed a picture in Grover's hands. "What's that?" I asked, and Grover looked up at me, as if noticing me for the first time. I mean, _I was right there, PEOPLE!_

"Oh, sorry about that… well, apparently the parents decided to talk to someone else and said that he was her boyfriend… but when she started dating him apparently she changed. She was on guard a lot more that usual. I guess she was just acting plane weird." Grover shrugged, handing me the picture. Nico peered at it over my shoulder and took it from my hand.

"I know him! I saw him when we were saving Annabeth 9 months ago!" he exclaimed, and now I wasn't so mad at him.

"We need to get this up to Brianna," Thalia said and I looked at her. She looked as if she was ready to take someone down. Man, Thalia needs to get better at hiding things like that. But at the same time I agreed with her.

"Yeah, Thals, get Annabeth and bring it up to her. Annabeth has had this happen to her before, so she knows things and has been in Brianna's same position. Trust me," Thalia nodded and took off. "Nico, Grover, I need you guys to go check this guy out." They took off as soon as I gave them the okay. Excited much?  
I walked to my office and decided it was time to get something settled.

Annabeth POV

I sent the DNA to a warehouse that could figure it out. All I knew is that the blood was human and male. That immediately made me know that this blood could be the killer's.

"Annabeth?" I heard a voice ask, making me turn around. I saw Thalia with a picture of a man that looked familiar to me.

_-Flashback-_

"_EAT!" a man yelled at me, and threw food that looked more like dirt than something edible._

"_I'd rather die." I said with so much venom that I was surprised at myself. But again, I wasn't. This idiot just threw food at me!_

"_Good. 'Cause that's the road you're going down." He walked out leaving me speechless. He was right. I was going to die._

_-End Flashback- (From Witness Protection)*missing scene* _

" I know that man…" I muttered and Thalia looked at me weirdly.

"What did you say?" she asked, and I looked at the picture again. It _was_ him.

"Who's that?" I asked, gesturing to the picture she held. Thalia smirked and looked at it.

"I'm going to guess that you've met him before, am I right?" she asked and I could tell I had a look of confusion on my face. How'd she know that? Oh, let me guess now. He's the murderer.

"Yeah," I blushed and looked down Thalia smiled softly at me.

"He's the vic's boyfriend. And apparently a very bad one too." Thalia said, looking at the picture with disgust. I'm pretty sure I was doing the same thing. The man threw crap at me. That must make anyone pretty mad, right?

"And follow me, I have someone I want you to meet." I looked at Thalia weirdly. Who?

"Okay…" I said, and took my lab coat off, revealing a white blouse that made my eyes pop. I don't know how, but it does. I was wearing black skinny jeans and purple converse- I hope you don't think I was only wearing a blouse… uncomfortable…

We walked to a room I was familiar with. It was the room I was brought to where they explained to me that I was going into the Witness Protection Program. One of the most horrid, yet great days of my life.

"Brianna? It's Thalia, and I brought a good friend of mine." Thalia said as she entered. I saw a preteen sitting at a table with plenty of food… all untouched.

"Who's she?" the girl I presume to be Brianna asked. He voice was hoarse, probably from screaming or crying.

"My name's Annabeth Jackson." I said, sitting across from her. I didn't want her to be scared and have me sit next to her or something. Thalia took the postion and sat next to her.

"Are you related to Percy? 'Cause you two look nothing alike," Brianna said, studying me.

"Uhm… no, actually he's we're married." I said, and Brianna nodded.

"That makes sense." She said, looking down again. Thalia looked at me and smiled a weak one. I could tell she felt bad for her.

"Brianna, Annabeth was placed into Witness Protection a year ago. She came out of it, but is not exactly free, because the person who was the main cause is dead. But Kronos, the man that wants you dead too, is still after her. That's why she has the job she has… she works with evidence," Thalia explained and I saw Brianna's eyes flash to me when she mentioned witness protection.

I nodded and gave her a sad smile. It brought back some bad memories, but I know that it's all in the past, and you can't change the past.

"We need you to tell us if you recognize this man," Thalia said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I held my breath as she pulled out the picture of a man I never wanted to see again. But hey, I guess that's cruel fate.

Thals pulled out a picture that seemed to startle the crap out of her. "Th-That's th-the man!" Brianna exclaimed, pointing at the picture. Thalia looked at me and nodded.

"Brianna, I need you to bear with us here. Can you tell me what else happened. That day." I said softly, slowly taking the picture away from her line of sight. The last thing we need is for her to go crazy.

"I-It h-hurts!" she screamed grabbing the sides of her head. Thalia grabbed her in an embrace, telling her that It's okay over and over again. But I know. I know it'll never be okay.

Those nightmares still haunt me.

Percy POV

I sat at my desk and looked at the phone. _Just one phonecall, Percy. Just one._

I picked the phone up and dialed a number I'd never thought of dialing again. _Just this once. _

She answered on the 3rd ring. "What do you want Percy?" she asked, I could hear the shock she was trying to hide. It's been years.

"Kronos is back," I told her, and I could hear her gasp. I heard the phone be dropped and I heard a man's voice in the background. Of course.

"Katie! What's the matter?" I could hear Travis mumble. I had a small smile on my face. Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll. Everyone knew it would happen.

For those who were wondering why I called her, she used to be on the team. Travis was an undercover worker, and we knew that they hit off. Everyone did. I caused a near death bullet wound for Katie to retire, and Travis was right there with her.

"Who's this?" I heard him ask.

"Percy Jackson. Listen, Kronos is back and is trying to kill my family. Now, I need Katie on the phone. She has some information about the case. I need her to come in." I explained and I could practically see him shaking his head.

"No. Katie CANNOT DO THAT!" Travis yelled, and I heard some arguing in the background.

"Okay, Percy. You have me intruiged. And what do you mean by 'family'?" I could tell she was not going to let this drop anytime soon. "Do you have a new Mrs. Jackson?"

"Yes, I got married, now get your butt over here so I can debrief you. AND FOR TRAVIS, SHE WONT BE GOING OUT IN THE FIELD!"

"UGH!" I heard Katie exclaim and I hung up before she started to scold me on how 'she's not a little kid'. I treat her like my little sister, like Thals is my older sister or like how Juni is like a more motherly friend than anything else.

I smiled and leaned back in the chair. I had everyone on the perfect set. Now… it was time to get my grandfather before it's too late.

Nico POV

Grover and I were in an older apartment building. It's where most people go to get drugs or something… I really don't like these kinds of places.

"Ugh, I don't know, KNOCK?" I threw it out there with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Fine. Sheesh." Grover said raising his eyebrows and knocked. "Geremy Walker! Open the dang door!"

I just laughed at his stupidness. "Let's do it my way now." I told him, as I walked in front of the door and kicked it down. I pulled out my gun and Grover did the same.

I saw a sight that I knew would haunt me forever. A man hung from the ceiling fan.

There was a not on the body that read,

_Dear Foolish 'detectives',_

_You must know that I am incredibly impressed you've gotten this far already. I hope you know that Annabeth and the Brianna girl will be history when I've gotten to them. The best thing to do is turn them in. We won't hurt everyone else then._

_-K. _

"AWE MAN!" Grover yelled kicking the wall, "WE WERE TOO DANG LATE!"

I closed my eyes and grabbed my cell. Time to make the phone call.

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW! Please…**

**~GoGreen52**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey… back again! SO, my friend was reading my stories and said, "Writing Frenzy is such a dumb name. I can do better." I just laughed at her.**

**Then I asked, "What's a better name then?" I leaned back in my chair and tried not to laugh again… I knew she would unleash her 'Wrath' that she warns me about.**

"**Uhm… I don't know, maybe… 'A day with lots of updates'?" That's what she said.**

**Okay, so… for her sake, I'm calling today-**

**A DAY WITH LOTS OF UPDATES**

**Enjoy!**

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 19

Annabeth POV

I watched through the window as Brianna broke down into Thalia's arms. I knew I should've been in there with her, I mean, that's probably why I was asked to be put in there. I remember all of the moments I had to go through.

I saw myself in her.

I saw the painful and trapped expression she wore. It reminded me of myself when I first came here. Percy had a hard time warming up to me because I kept on pushing the poor guy away.

I walked to the bench in the hallway and sat down. I felt tears coming from my eyes as I remembered all of those days I never thought would end.

_Luke beating me._

_Luke coming home with a gun and deciding to test it out._

_Luke trying to…_

_Luke fighting with me, sober this time._

_Drunken idiot, Luke._

_Percy coming to save me._

_Being stabbed._

_The hospital with all of the scars and Juniper._

_Seeing Kronos for the first time._

_Percy being shot._

_Fighting with Percy…_

_Seeing Ethan._

_and now… this moment._

I looked all around and saw no one looking at me weirdly. Thank goodness. I wouldn't want to go through a whole thing with a bystander that wanted to know what happened.

I tried wiping the tears but images of the torture I went through kept coming back to my head. It was almost too much, when I heard the voice of my knight in shining armor.

"Annabeth? What happened?" Percy asked, worried and came to kneel in front of me. I looked at him through my tearstained eyes. My seaweed brain always knew the right time to come and save me.

"N-Nothing, j-just fla-flashbacks," I said, trying to compose him. I think he was a little over protective of me sometimes.

"This is more, isn't it?" Percy asked, taking my hand in his. I gave him a watery smile and looked at our hands that were now intertwined.

"I guess…" I said softly and leaned my head on his shoulder. Percy leaned his head on mine and sighed.

"Annabeth, you know I can't help you if you don't tell me why you were crying," he told me, sounding out of it.

"I was having flashbacks. Bad ones…" I could feel Percy frown and I practically read his thoughts. _There's still more._

"Th-They've been the s-same ones from my ni-nightmares." I managed to get that out without sobbing. I hope he didn't make me talk anytime soon or he'd know it has been bothering a lot more than usual.

"Annabeth, you need to know I'm here for you and am willing to talk if you need it, okay?" he told me. I nodded and he pulled up our intertwined hands and kissed mine.

"I needed to talk to you about something." Percy said, causing me to go into business mode and sit up. I wiped some free falling tears off my face and put on a nice smile. But bits of it wasn't real.

"Okay, speak." I said, looking at him square in the eye now.

"Well, I think It might be best to bring the twins here, don't you think?" he asked and I was confused. Why?

"Uhm… why, exactly?" I asked, sounding as confused as I was.

"Well, you know, they could be in trouble and I want them to be safe," He shrugged, causing me to laugh. "What?"

"Well, I think it's nice of you to show some emotion to your _kids_. I'm proud of you." I patted the top of his head and he scowled at me. Mad much?

"I'm perfectly capable of showing emotions to my family," Percy argued. I just smiled at him.

"Yeah, you keep on telling yourself that Jackson." I walked into the place Brianna was and prepared myself to talk to her, one on one.

Percy POV

After Annabeth left, I heard my phone start screaming. I remember setting that as a ring for when Nico called.

"What did you do this time, Nico?" I asked into the phone.

"Nothing this time, Perce. But we do have a body, and it's the boyfriend or the guy that worked for Kronos… whatever you prefer, but anyways, he's dead." Nico sounded like he was out of breath and I heard Grover arguing with someone in the background.

"Are you kidding me? Let me guess, Kronos was in charge of this." I was pretty mad if you haven't guessed yet. Kronos just had to go and ruin everything.

"How'd you know?" his voice was dripping with sarcasm. I had to hold back a laugh, I wanted to be professional.

"Luck guess? But anyway, I want you guys to bring in anything you can savage from the place. I just paged Charles to get his butt over to the scene," I explained and I could see Nico looking at _all_ of the hard work he'd have to do. While usually it'd be close to nothing. "AND HURRY UP!"

I walked to my office and grabbed two visitor badges. Katie and Travis were going to need them. I sat down in my chair, trying to use the little time I had to rest. I bet this was going to be one of those all-nighters.

I felt my pager vibrate and I looked at it. _Katie and Travis are here._ I smiled and got up from my seat, making sure I had the visitors badges. Well… time to bring out the cavalry.

Nico POV

I was humorously watching Grover and Charles fight over how they bring the body to the lab. Still attached to the rope and fan, or just the rope.

Come to think of it, they have been getting kind of annoying.

"HEY! SHUT UP, AND JUST TAKE THE WHOLE DANG FAN! PERCY AND THE GIRLS ARE WAITING!" I yelled, shaking the two out of their reverie.

I smiled when they got to work just taking the dang ceiling fan out of the ceiling. Heh. They got the hard crap. I looked at the note, and knew it would be an important piece to the investigation. I carefully put it into an evidence bag and put it in my kit.

I took pictures of the placing of everything. By how the couch was flipped over, I think there was a struggle. Duh.

**I got tired… I guess it was an okay ending… well, more tomorrow.**

**~GoGreen52**


	20. Chapter 20

**This story is slowly drawing to a close. **** Luckily, there are a few more chapters for the awesome readers I have to burn right through. (Not literally I hope) Homecoming will remain at its original release date. **

**3.26.11**

**BE THERE! OR THE NEXT DAY! OR THE DAY AFTER THAT! ...It just keeps going on.**

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 20

Katie Gardner POV

Travis and I were driving to the precinct when I started to think about what really went down that day. It was the day that drove me away from the job I came to love, right? I looked over at Travis and saw his thoughtful looking face.

I mean, he was there that day that I had to be taken to the hospital from a near-fatal gunshot wound. I had it to the left far chest, so it really didn't puncture right through the heart, instead it just nicked it.

Too many people had died from that in the past that apparently Travis had to be sedated to settle down. I'm guessing Percy was just as scared because he was right there in the room with Travis. Ever since my parents died, Percy has been my big brother. But that was two years ago.

_-Flashback-_

_We were going to get Kronos this time. I was sure of it._

_Walking to the main base truck were we had all of the systems cramped into. I was happy they did that too, or else if something went wrong to fast for a simple phone call, they could use the thing of code work or SCREAMING! _

_I was pumped on adrenaline. I mean, who wouldn't be? That is what I do, work off adrenaline. If you have to shoot at people, and not have nightmares that night, who wouldn't? _

_I took out my pistol and got ready for the team to raid. I was with Percy, Nico, Grover, Thalia, Travis, Selina, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Chris, and so many others. The main team was actually Percy, Nico, Thalia, Grover and I. With help from Juniper and Charles. But we had to call for reinforcements._

_Police officers were entering too, so that's how I really don't know some of them. We work in two different places, duh._

"_Enter in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Percy did the countdown, and we started off. I was in a group with Thalia and Travis, so I thought that we'd be okay._

_KEY WORD- Thought._

_We had to check the east side of the building. I took the role of the leader in the group and headed to the rooms first. _

_We cleared all eight when a guy jumped out of the closet and shot me down. Travis quickly shot him down and dropped on his knees next to me. _

_Thalia did the same, but was still on guard, making sure it didn't happen again. "Katie… my God, Katie." Travis's voice made me stay awake._

"_I-I love y-you." I said, and my eyes got heavy. _

"_KATIE!" I heard him yell, and my vision went black._

_I heard people talking in the darkness, "Katie… my goodness. Why do you always have to take the bullet? I miss you. The doctor says that the more I talk to you, the more it'll help. If you don't wake up from th-this… I don't know what I'll do." The voice sounded like my Travis._

_I heard the door open and someone walk in. They sat on something across from where Travis was. Yet they were next to me._

"_Still no progress?" I heard a voice that sounded like Percy._

"_No." Travis's voice was gloomy and sad. All I wanted to do was open my stupid eyes and give him a big ol' hug. I wanted to tell him I loved him. That I missed him. _

"_As soon as she wakes up, we need to question her about the Kronos thing. Katie knows so much, and we need that information. Then, you may leave or… retire," Percy said, the sound of his voice sounding dull. But not his usual lonely dull, but like something was taken from under his grasp._

_And something probably was._

"_That's all I ask." Travis said, his voice sounding glum, like before._

_I knew I had to fight against the darkness. _

_**LET ME GO! **__I thought, trying to fight against the darkness that my mind has put against me. Now I think I know what I means to fight against yourself. But really on the brink of life itself._

_All of the sudden I could move. __**Thanks brain.**__ My eyes fluttered open and I saw a very distressed looking Travis and Percy._

"_Hey guys." I said, and Percy just laughed while Travis had some tears building up in his eyes._

"_Nice to see you, garden girl," Travis said, smiling._

"_You too, babe. You too." Travis leaned in and kissed me. I pulled him in to deepen the kiss when I heard Percy in the background._

"_PDA! AHH!" I also heard the sound of a door slamming, but hey, it's Percy._

_-End Flashback-_

When we got there, I saw Jess at the desk. Oh great, personally I hate that woman. Travis felt me stiffen and threw his arm around my shoulder. That's better.

"I'll tell Mr. Jackson that you're here," Jess sneered and paged Percy. I smirked at her… I felt Travis chuckle and I knew what that oaf was thinking. _JEALOUS! HAHA!_

I smacked his stomach to get that out of his rather large head. "Don't get too cocky," I warned. He nodded, and I could tell from the look on his face he was in pain. That oughta teach him.

I saw Percy Jackson approaching us. A face I had not seen in over two years. Usually, you'd think he wouldn't be as cute as he was back then, but I guess that isn't the case for him. I saw a wedding band on his finger and I knew she was one lucky girl.

"Hey Percy," I said, smiling. He gave me a smile and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks for coming," he told me. He let go and faced a happy looking Travis. "Hey man, never thought I'd see your face back here again." they shook hands.

"Yeah, me either," Travis said in agreement.

Percy handed us some visitors badges so we could get into places that normal tourists or people couldn't get into. For instance, the lab.

"So, are we going to meet that wonderful wife of yours?" I asked expectantly. He nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"And my kids, too," he smiled at us. My eyes bugged out of my head. _Kids? It's only been two years? They must be busy people…_

"What do you mean, kids?" I asked, clearly shocked. Percy laughed, shaking his head in amusment.

"Annabeth and I adopted twins from when we were helping out at a camp. I'll give you the whole story later, now come on!" We followed him, and I knew where we were going. The old conference room.

When we walked in, I noticed a few things were different. The room was more open, most likely cause they got new windows. I guess since Kronos had an assassin kill one of our men and break the glass, yeah.

They had it painted red, instead of the old color brown they had before. New furninshings and an awesome looking touch screen TV thingy on the wall.

"I'm going to get everyone in here, so it might take five minutes. Make yourselves at home." Percy said before walking out. Travis and I looked at each other and we knew what the other was thinking.

_Whoa._

Annabeth POV

Percy paged Thalia and I to go to the conference room. Thalia and I looked at each other, knowing something big must've happened and headed there.

Once we got there, I saw Percy, Two people I don't know, Nico, Grover, and Juniper waiting there. I'm sure Charles was busy doing who knows what to one of the bodies.

"Uhm… hi?" I asked, and Thalia gasped.

"KATIE!" she ran to the woman who I assume to be Katie and hugged her. The woman looked shocked, but hugged her back.

"Hey Thalia, you missed me." The man said, making Katie roll her eyes. They remind me of me and Percy.

"Of course, Travis," she hugged him too. Katie and Travis…

I put my hands behind my back and sat down in an open seat besides Thalia and Grover. Awkward…

"So, Geremy Walker's body was found by Grover and Nico. Boys." Percy said, beckoning them up. Nico and Grover stood, and walked over to the front. They pulled up a picture of a note. It read-

_Dear Foolish 'detectives',_

_You must know that I am incredibly impressed you've gotten this far already. I hope you know that Annabeth and the Brianna girl will be history when I've gotten to them. The best thing to do is turn them in. We won't hurt everyone else then._

_-K. _

I could see Percy's face go red when he was reading it. So what if he threatens my life. It's not like he'll actually get me, right? But what made me mad was the whole threatening Brianna thing. I mean, she deserves more than that.

"I don't get it," I said, and all of the faces in the room looked pointedly at me.

Katie rose her eyebrow and said, "What don't you get? Percy's wife and this Brianna girl are going to get killed if we don't stop them!" She seemed pretty mad at me. What'd I do?

"I get that, but why didn't he sign his whole name? I mean, I've seen some notes Kronos has left us before, and he always signs off with _Kronos._"

Katie just looked at me weirdly and Percy looked murderous. "Whoever wrote this… they'll be facing more than just a life sentence," he growled. I gave him a look saying, _do you really want to go there?_

"Okay. Since Percy is too mad for his own good, why don't I go? Brianna told us that Mr. Walker did do it, so we know that he did work for Kronos. Now, the only thing we have is Oceanus," I said, and Katie's face went into disgust. Let me guess, she went undercover.

"What do you know about Kronos?" she sneered at me, and I saw everyone but Travis and Katie's eyes bug out of their head.

"Well, let's just say I know more than you, understood?" I asked, daring her to continue.

"I went undercover to work for him. What did you do? Watch on the sidelines like a little whose?" she just went there.

" No, actually far from that. Ten months ago, my boyfriend Luke Castellen tried to kill me. He claimed I wasn't good enough for him and I called the cops from him threatening a knife on me. I almost died that day. I was sent into Witness Protection from that incident so I could go to the witness stand when they caught Luke. Unfortanatly he got to me, before the team could get to him. I was held hostage and met Kronos face to face. We had a rather interesting talk. Then Percy was almost killed, I killed Luke and we all went home. La dee da. So. That settles it?" my voice was emotionless throughout the whole thing. I could see Percy's worried glances to me.

"Who do you think you are?" Katie asked shaking her head in disgust, "Percy's wife is on the line and all you can say is that? I don't need to know your story, I just need to know _why you are risking her life_?"

"Well, that's a good question. That shows you didn't bother to meet me hand in hand. My name is Annabeth Jackson," with saying that, I walked right out the door. I needed some time in the lab.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! I just had to write that.**

**~GoGreen52**


	21. Chapter 21

**I decided to give you guys another chapter tonight. I couldn't go to sleep anyways :P So… thanks for all of the AwEsOmE rEvIeWs! They defiantly helped out with getting you this chapter *cue round of applause* **

**I have been thinking… **_**what would it be like without PJO?**_** Well, honestly I think that life for us writers would be boring. I mean, we need something like this to put the icing on the cake, right? Also, I don't think many people would be aware of the Greek/Roman past. I was actually interested in the whole charade even before I knew the series existed. I really don't want to be the only one though. **

**I guess it is true how Rick Riordan made this series into what we'd call… a modern twist to an all ready created 'myth'. **

**On top of that, I've been thinking about all of those things in the world that we hate/love. We say we love ice cream. We also say we love our partner. Would you die for your ice cream? Same thing with hate… well, not so much. I don't really hate anything… I just dislike them *GOODY TWO SHOES ALERT!* **

**Well… I guess you can call me that….**

**Here is an awesome quote I want to share-**

"_**Live as if you were to die tomorrow, learn as if you were to live forever." **_

_**-Mahatma Gandhi **_

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 21

Annabeth POV

I walked to the lab after telling Katie off. I mean, she didn't even bother to meet me. How sick is that?

I saw Charles reading the note over and over again, trying to see how the person wrote it. We tried it for finger prints earlier and all it came up with was Nico's. So far, we have Nico as a suspect. Great.

"Annabeth! I didn't think I'd see you here," Charles inquired. He took off his reading glasses and smiled a sad smile, "Normally I'm the only one in this station."

I nodded and gave him a sheepish smile, "Sorry about that. I guess I'll just have to change things, wont I?" I asked teasingly.

"No, you wouldn't!" Charles faked a gasp, causing me to laugh.

"You know what, Charles?" I asked, and he looked up again.

"What?" he asked, looking at me questioning.

"If I weren't married, I'd totally go for you." I kept a completely straight face and he just burst out laughing.

"You don't say?" he asked in between laughs. I just shook my head at him. _Men._

I was fiddling with a locket that was in the jean pants of Geremy Walker. It opened and I was shocked. I actually regonized the girl in the locket. Brianna.

She kind of confused me. I didn't see any marks on her neck. Looks like she let him take it off her. But if it was so ideal to her… she wouldn't have let him take it off. There isn't any blood on the chain, so I wouldn't think she had him force it off her. That can only mean one thing.

"Charles? Page Detective Gorres and tell her I'm going to need an interview," I said, taking off my lab coat and slipping the locket in my pocket. I made sure it was in the bag first though, so my finger prints don't get on it.

"With who?" he asked, looking at me like I just grew a third eye.

"Oceanus." With that I walked out of the lab.

Percy POV

After the huge fight with Annabeth and Katie, I was absolutely sure I was in some crazy dream. I'd wake up in a few minutes, knowing that it was all not real.

"Percy, I'm so sorry! I didn't know-" I cut Katie off from yet another rant.

"Look, I'm really not the person that you should be apologizing to right now. I think that Annabeth understands, though. In reality she always puts herself before other people too… that's one thing that keeps bighting on my nerves though," I said. Katie nodded and looked at the table.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "I'll just go call my mother and tell her to drop Aaron and Adela off here." The team nodded, while Katie and Travis just looked at weirdly. "They're my adoptive children."

They nodded and smiled. Travis threw me a_ thank you_ look and I nodded at him, knowing it really wasn't Katie's fault… thoroughly. I mean, she really didn't bother to meet Annabeth… that might've saved us all of the stress.

I picked up the phone and dialed my mother's number. "Hello?" I heard her say in the phone.

"Hey, mom. I need you to drop off the kids at my work," I said.

"Okay, sure thing Percy. See you in a jiff."

"Love you mom." I hung up and smiled. I was one of the few men that actually tell their mother that they love them in a public place. Hey, I have a wife. What do I have to lose?

Thalia and Grover walked into my office both giving me a small smile. "What did Nico do?" I asked, knowing it had something to do with him. He can be keen when he wants to be, but I guess he needs to work on balancing it out.

"Well, let's just say he uncovered a print on the light in his room." Thalia said, clearly proud.

"Ugh. One problem though. That's not enough to pin them or even get a warrant. This isn't solid evidence." I knew that there had to be something more to it.

"Yeah, well the print belonged to our own, Oceanus." Thalia said smirking. I shook my head in shock that _Nico_ of all people found this out.

**Short chapter, but I'm tired now, and I'm sure the excitement will drop… not like there was any in this chapter, but wait for the next one tomorrow!**

**~GoGreen52**


	22. Chapter 22

**So… today my family already did a lot of spring cleaning… more to come, though. Where I live we are barely hitting 50 and people are wearing shorts to school. Wow, right? I'm just going to stick to my jeans.**

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 22

Annabeth POV

I knew what to do. Just go in and get him to confess. That'd work, right? Detective Gorres lead me to the place Oceanus was held. I nodded to her and she smiled at me. "Good luck," she had told me. I walked in and sat down on the chair. Still so cold.

"Whatcha' want dollface? Decided you had enough of that husband of yours?" Oceanus asked, leaning to me from across the table. I could smell his stench now. It was S-I-C-K!

I scrunched my nose in disgust. "No, not even close, actually. What do you make of this?" I asked, taking the locket out.

He looked at me then at the locket. "I never seen anything like it. Giving me a gift, dollface?" he was starting to really tick me off.

"Idiot. All I want to know is when you're planning to cooperate with us. I need to know who this person is. She has my daughter," I said, fake crying. What a complete lie. I hope Adela's acting skills really rubbed off on me or else I'm screwed.

"Okay, I know the woman who owns this. She works with me in the whole business. I haven't heard from her for a few months." I got him right where I want him.

"Okay, thank you." I said, getting up from my seat, "That's all."

Oceanus looked at me quizzically before just shrugging the whole thing off. Good, the last thing I want or need is an idiotic enemy trying to kill me. I've had enough of that in my past.

While walking out and in the hallway I ran right in to Percy. Oops. That is not good.

"Annabeth?" he asked, looking like he's just seen an angel for the first time. AWE!

"Uhm… hi?" It wasn't suppose to come out as a question, but more as a statement. I needed to get out of here.

"What were you just doing in there?" Percy asked, looking furious. Dangit. Now I probably won't be going anywhere soon.

"Just… figuring out some loose details…" I said, trying to get passed him. But of course he blocked my path.

"What's in your hand?" Percy asked, anger still clear in his voice. When I hadn't answered him, his face just got even more angry-looking. "Answer me, Annabeth."

"Something," I said, glaring at him, "Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do." Percy looked at me iridiculously and shook his head.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what is in your hand," he said, the venom in his voice never faltering, "Now tell me, what is that in your hand?"

I shook my head in disbelief and gave the locket to him. Throwing it at his chest. "Happy?" I asked, and used his 'off' time to run to the elevator. I had to get to that witness holding room.

When the elevator got to its floor I walked cautiously to the witness room. I knew Thalia would be in there with her. I hope she's okay…

The room's door was closed, and I opened it slowly and quietly. I took a peek into the room, and saw Thalia laying on the floor, unconscious. Dang it. Were is Brianna, though? I opened the door the whole way and say Brianna looking out the window.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked me, knowing I was in the room. I was shocked. How did a little girl like her take down Thals?

"Yeah," I agreed, going to Thalia's side. I felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when I noticed there was a nice strong, solid heart beat. I saw a wound in her thigh, bleeding heavily. Dang it… again.

"She won't be alive for long, Annabeth Chase." Brianna stated with an evil smirk, "I'll take you and you can call for help… well after we leave that is."

"No. Thalia wouldn't want me to do that. I know she's strong. She can pull through," I sounded like I was trying to reassure myself well more than her.

"Well, it is her life on your hands. Not mine." She was starting to really tick me off. I stood up, hands bloody and walked over to her. She turned around and smiled. She took out a knife and started walking towards me, then lunged.

Thalia POV

I was working on some little pieces for the case. Brianna was texting her family, letting them know she was alright on her phone. Little did she know I was monitoring the texts. On my I-Pad.

**Brianna- I'm okay.**

_Unknown- we know._

**Brianna- Good. Have you gotten any farther? **

_Unknown- some Neanderthals decided to take over, so no._

**Brianna- Well, hurry up. I need to get out of this joint.**

_Unknown- Are you being watched?_

**Brianna- No. I doubt they're smart enough to track these things.**

_Unknown- True. Who is 'watching' you?_

**Brianna- The Thalia girl.**

_Unknown- Okay… she's not that smart._

I have to admit… at that I was pretty mad at that.

**Brianna- So far, it's all clear. You can invade- I can keep them off your back for awhile.**

I had to hide my gasp… I coughed and looked at Brianna aploligeticly. 'sorry.' I mouthed. She smiled at me and continued to text 'her family'.

_Unknown- Good._

**Brianna- Better go, see ya Ethan.**

"I managed to convince them that I am okay," Brianna joked. I glared at her and stood up.

"Step away from the phone, traitor," I said, smiling "I'm smarter than you think." Brianna's face turned from shock to an evilish calm.

She took a knife from her belt and smiled, "But not that smart." She threw the knife at me, and it went right into my thigh. Not good. I fell in pain, crying out. She walked up to me and drew it out. Blood immediately came out. Dang- I was going to bleed out.

"Bye Thalia," she smiled and pinched me in the nerve that makes you fall asleep. And that's exactly what I did.

Percy POV

When Annabeth left, I looked at the thing she threw at me. It was an old locket. Nico who was next to me, took it from my hands. "This does make sense," he said, looking at the locket more.

"What makes sense?" I asked, peering at the locket myself. I hadn't had the best look at it before. Then I saw it. The picture in the locket. Brianna. Wait, how does this make sense?

"Well, obviously Oceanus gave it to her after taking it from Walker. Makes sense- he wants to throw us off." Nico said, and I still felt unsure about something. I hope it wasn't too bad…

"Let's go talk to Oceanus," I said, taking hold of the doorknob.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Nico asked, acting sarcastic.

I opened the door and smiled at a troublesome Oceanus sitting in the chair, as he was the last time I saw him. "What do you two want, now? Dollface was enough."

I laughed a evil laugh and sat down in the chair. Annabeth's scent still lingered there, concluding my suspicions. She had talked to Oceanus… but why?

"Okay. Nico here found your finger print on Geremy Walker's light switch." I said, and Oceanus scoffed.

"So? I'm sure I'm not the only person who's been there. How do you know I hung him?" he asked, leaning back in the chair. He fell for the bait.

"Who said anything about hanging someone else? And the housekeeping there make sure it's always clean. We checked the woman who worked there and she said she cleaned it yesterday. He was killed 23 hours ago, showing you were in that timeframe of one hour. You just gave us a confession right there by mentioning 'hang'. None of us ever told you that he'd been hanged."

Oceanus shrank back into the chair, obviously knowing he was caught. I smiled, knowing we'd won this battle. But there's still many to go.

"Now, what did my wife ask you?" I asked, wanting to know. I hope he cooperates… I mean, I already have the dude put in for life. Might as well get some brownie points while you're at it.

"Something about this Brianna chick," he said, and I looked at him, my eyes telling him to tell me more, "She asked about if I knew who she was. I did and she worked with me for a long time… I lost track of her a few months ago."

My eyes widened. Brianna wasn't any sweet little kid. She was probably in her twenties and working for Kronos. Dang. That never helps, does it.

Nico and I shared a look and ran out of the room. Detective Gorres threw us a worried look as we ran up the stairs. She'd been listening to the whole conversation.

We rode up the elevator, and sprinted to the witness holding room. The door was wide open.

Annabeth POV

Right when she lunged, I dodged her. That's good, I thought.

"Why did you just do that?" she asked, pure venom in her voice. I just shrugged and ran to the other side of the room. I hope Percy might figure it out soon enough- hopefully before I become chopped human.

She threw the knife at me and I ducked before the dang thing could decapitate me. She snarled in hatred that she missed me and lunged yet again. I blocked her attacks and started using some offense. Punch stomach, block, punch in the face, draw blood, block kick. That happened and I somehow got her on the ground. I slapped her and punched her in the throught…

But she just had to punch me in the face, it was pretty dang hard, making me fly back off of her.

We kept on going at it until had her against the window. "Good luck, Annabeth." She said before breaking the glass behind her. It was a suicide move, and I fell backwords before I would be sucked out too. It was windy and I finally felt the pain from the fight.

"Thals?" I asked, and I heard a soft mumble. Great. She was alive.

I slowly crawled towards her and put her head in my lap. I brushed all of the stray hairs away and saw her electric blue eyes. "Annabeth?" she asked me in a shaky voice. I could count all of her freckles, she was so pale. I took the bottom of my shirt and ripped it, making a bandage. I also took my belt off and tied it above her wound.

That would help for now.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at her again. Thalia took a deep, yet shaky breath.

"Brianna has texted Ethan- there's gonna be an invasion." With that, she blacked out on me. I kept on putting pressure on the wound and checking her pulse.

"HELP!" I cried out.

Percy POV

"HELP!" I heard Annabeth cry out. Nico and I looked at each other before entering, our guns pointed up. We were ready for anything- I think.

There was no sign of Brianna, but I saw Annabeth holding a limp Thalia. Annabeth looked beaten- I'm pretty sure it was Brianna who did it. I saw this dead look in her eye, which of course scared the crap out of me.

I ran to their sides, and took Annabeth's shoulders. "Are you okay?" I asked, kind of fearing the answer.

"I am, but Thalia's not," she replied in a small voice. I kissed her on the lips. It felt too good to stop, but I knew I had to for the sake of Thalia.

I saw Nico on his phone, applying more pressure to the wound, putting his hands on Annabeth's. Nico just smiled sheeplishly at me before talking.

To my guess it was the 911 operator. At least Annabeth's okay. That's all I could really ask from God right now.

"Percy, there's one more thing," Annabeth said, and Nico and I gave her our full attention.

"Kronos is going to invade this unit."

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay- stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**~GoGreen52**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay- few things to think about… next Friday I'm letting out the new story Homecoming. So… make sure you are looking for that. This story has been fun to write, so I hope the next one will be as good or better!**

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 23

Annabeth POV

Awhile after the whole fight scene against Brianna, the team- excluding Thalia, were in the conference room… with Travis and Katie for that matter.

"So… tell me what's going on here," Percy spoke. We all looked at him with hesitant faces. Kronos was going to attack whether we liked it or not. And all we could do about it was wait for the D-Day.

"Well, Kronos is going to attack..." Grover said sarasticly. I looked at him and shook my head in disbelief. The man has nerve.

"Yeah, idiot. We all know that," Juniper replied dully, giving him a slight glare. Grover looked at her apologetically.

"Well, I'd say that we need to be on the defensive here. We wouldn't want to weaken any walls by pushing them." Katie suggested. Percy looked as If he was thinking, which he rarely does, and nodded.

"The way Kronos attacks isn't the most easiest thing to concept. I mean, he may attack one direction, and the next second another. He can be a very tricky man," Percy said, sounding still deep in thought. It was as if he wasn't with us.

"Percy's right," I started, "Kronos has his head in some other place most of the time… but when he doesn't, you can see the potential of an original man of trickery." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"Why can't you just have people guarding the entrances?" Nico asked, leaning back in his chair. You can still see some stress weighing on him from Thalia. He probably has his head in clouds most of the time, bit when he doesn't, he shows potential of a man original man of trickery." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"Why can't you just have people guarding the entrances?" Nico asked, leaning back in his chair. You can still see some stress weighing on him from Thalia. He probably had the hospital on speed-dial.

"First of all, Kronos will have hundreds of men coming. I doubt a dozen men will hold them off. And secondly, I doubt Kronos will only use the classic entrances and exits. He might bomb his way in if he has to." I explained, exaterating some parts so he could keep up.

"_Fine," _Nico pouted. Juniper looked at him and smiled.

"Looks like someone needs a nap," she said puckering out her lower lip. Everyone laughed at that, well, except for Nico.

"Oh, come on, we can be a bit nicer. I mean, his girlfriend's in the hospital and he has to deal with us. But at the same time… it is pretty dang funny." Katie said, throwing an apologetic look at Nico.

"Okay, I'm outta' here." Nico said, standing up. I threw a hard look at him, making his eyes go wide. The smart Nico decided to sit down, reigning in the stupid Nico for awhile.

"Back to the plans…" Percy said, obviously struggling to keep a straight face. But he was right. We had to go back on track… no matter how funny Nico was at the moment.

"Yeah, finally. I was worried I was going to be the only one fighting them off while you guys were in here laughing your butts off." Juniper said, sighing in fake relief.

"HEY! This is serious matter, people. People's lives are at stake. Our team is the most updated on Kronos's doings, so I expect you ALL on your A game." Percy said, taking his seat as leader. We all nodded and I started to take notes.

_Plan-_

_Katie/Travis- hold off east end with team of SWATs._

_Juni/Grover- hold off front stairwell with team of SWATs and fellow cops._

_Percy- Hold off front lab with team of SWATs. _

_Nico- Hold off back lab with team of SWATs. _

_Me- make sure people are safe. AKA- steer clear of danger. (Percy is dumb XD) _

Notes-

_-At each end there is a door- make sure no one comes in_

_-RANKINGS IN KRONOS'S MEN- (uncovered from Brianna's Phone)_

_Junior- men in black with white hats_

_Captian- men in blue_

_Master- men in red with brown_

_Kronos's servents- men in brown_

_Kronos- Old guy with bodyguards. _

_-make sure no one enters lab without an ID that confirms that they are on our side. Face must match ID_

_-PROTECT THE TWINS!_

I looked down on the paper and smiled. Perfect little reminders.

"Hey Juniper, where are the twins?" I asked, seeing Juni and Grover where comforting each other for the crap that will come.

"They are with Charles, preparing the autopsy room for the raid… I think Chuck lost his mind." Juniper said, smiling at the end. She called Charles, Chuck when he got on her nerves… I might end up doing that too.

"Okay, thanks." I walked out and I heard someone's footsteps following me. Confused, I turned around. "Percy?" I asked, clearly confused.

He nodded and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. It was more strong than we usually do- soft and caring. But I really didn't care a bit.

After we pulled apart I saw the worried look on his face. "What is it?" I asked, becoming worried myself.

"I can't lose anyone. Not you, the twins, or even anyone on the team. We're one twisted family… no matter how many people hate the thought of it." Percy explained, his eyes full of love and pride.

"You won't lose me. I will make sure that you won't lose Aaron or Adela. They are safe." I said, taking his shoulders making him look at me directly in the eye.

"Annabeth… don't you ever leave me." Percy told me, taking me in for an embrace.

"Yeah, well, we need to go get the twins." I said, breaking the moment. Percy smiled his award winning smile and we hurried on to get the twins.

When we got there, there wasn't any body open to public. They did a good job. "Adela? Aaron?" I called, and I heard some laughing behind us.

Percy and I turned around and were face to face with the twins and Charles. "Hey guys." Percy said, patting the twins heads then looking at Charles.

"These two were a good help for me today." Charles said, patting Aaron and Adela on the back. They smiled in triumph.

"That's good to hear. We need to go bring these two to a safe haven for now. See ya Charles!" I said, dragging the twins out to double doors and to their grandfather's office.

When we got there, we saw that Poseidon was talking to three men… they looked like they were higher up… no doubt they were Percy's bosses.

After they left, Percy spoke, "Poseidon, we have a problem." He showed him his grandchildren. Poseidon smiled at the twins and looked at Percy.

"We can assign somebody… but I doubt you would want to do that." Poseidon read my mind. I will not have my kids be assigned to some person I don't know!

"Yeah. I guess we'll just have to do it ourselves." Percy said, bringing the kids close to him.

"Be safe, then." Poseidon said, and sat back down in his chair making a call. We took that as a signal to leave and walked back to the conference room.

When everyone saw the twins, you could feel the vibe in the room fall to pain. No one wanted the twins to be in the middle of this.

"We have to protect them." Percy said, taking Aaron. I took Adela. We knew what to do. The extra door in the room went to an armory. Percy put his hand on the door's panel and It opened to show the armory. I could tell Aaron and Adela were impressed.

We found to bullet proof vests and put them on the twins. I grabbed a little thigh sheath and threw it on. Putting a knife in with it of course. Percy looked at me weird, and I raised my eyebrow at him. _Do you really want to go there?_

I took two small guns and looked at Percy. He nodded. I gave him one and we looked at the twins. No kid should have to do this at their age. But they need to be protected.

We taught them how to aim and shoot the two little revolvers. I slipped the gun behind Adela's belt and hid it with her Yankee's Jersey. I looked over at Percy to see he had done the same thing with Aaron and I felt something snap in me. Kronos will be coming. And he is going to die today… right now I don't care if I go with him either, but I know one thing for sure…

I'm out for blood.

Percy POV

Annabeth and I made sure that the twins were protected and grabbed our own stuff first. I handed Annabeth a bullet proof vest before grabbing my own. Ladies first, right?

I got her an M16 and pistol. I gave that to myself too, plus a shotgun that had a strap to it. It'll be easier that way. With the M16 in hand, shotgun strapped to me, and a pistol in my holster, I must've looked like the newest Rambo. Heh. Anything to save the family, right?

I heard a cry in the radio on the chair- heaven knows why it was in the chair- and ran to grab it.

"_WE HAVE SPOTTED KRONOS'S MEN! I REPEAT! WE HAVE SPOTTED KRONOS'S MEN! GET READY FOR ATTACK!" _

The whole team looked at each other. This may be the last time we were all together- besides Thals. But… I was sure none of us were going to be 6 feet under the ground any time soon. We all had a prophecy to fulfill. And I was going to make sure of it.

**Uh oh. Annabeth's pist and Percy's ready for attack! Poor kids. I would probably run for my life if I were in that situation. **

**~GoGreen52**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the wait… but here's some good news- HOMECOMING's FINALLY UP!**

**~GoGreen52**

The Cost

Chapter 24

Previously: 

_I heard a cry in the radio on the chair- heaven knows why it was in the chair- and ran to grab it._

_"__WE HAVE SPOTTED KRONOS'S MEN! I REPEAT! WE HAVE SPOTTED KRONOS'S MEN! GET READY FOR ATTACK!" _

_The whole team looked at each other. This may be the last time we were all together- besides Thals. But… I was sure none of us were going to be 6 feet under the ground any time soon. We all had a prophecy to fulfill. And I was going to make sure of it._

Annabeth POV

As soon as we all met eyes, we all bulleted out of the room. I was dragging Adela to the lab where we would hide. Again, I would miss out on all of the action because of my overprotective husband.

More like annoying overprotective husband…

I shoved Adela under the desk and got in right after her. I draped a black tarp over her. I got the tarp from the armory attached to the conference room. Crazy, huh? But at least if someone spots me they won't find Adela. It blends in perfectly with the desk.

"Adela?" I asked, wanting to have some little 'last minute' words with her.

"Yes, mommy?" she asked, sounding terrified. That was the first time she called me 'mom' or 'mommy'.

"I need you to know that Percy and I care for you and Aaron very much. If a guy comes and takes me, I need you to stay silent and absolutely still," I explained softly, and handed her a radio, "then when I yell 'freak' I need you to radio someone. That's when I will be a safe distance away for you to use it."

Adela whimpered and I smiled sadly. I was trying to make the best of this moment together, with Adela… my adopted daughter. I never really thought of her like that…. Just as Adela, but I guess she is my daughter.

In the distance I heard some screams in pain and gunshots. I could feel Adela tense next to me, even through the tarp. I couldn't really comfort her, we were in a danger zone here, people!

There must have been some enemies that have gotten through the walls, because I heard some men talking to each other in some accent I was definatly familiar with.

I got out from under the desk and put my hands up in a surrender position. I had to save Adela. "I'm done," I proclaimed.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Little miss Annabeth Jackson," one of the men said. I slowly reached my hand behind my back where a gun was located. Don't mess with the great Annabeth Jackson! Heh. Poor them.

As quick as a lightning bolt, I took the gun and shot the two of them. They collapsed immediately, and I walked over hesitantly to feel their pulses. None.

I took the bodies and put them behind a desk. No need to know someone's here. Along with that, I took one of their walkie- talkies and brought it back to the desk with me. "Mommy?" a frightened voice asked, "What just happened?"

I struggled for words… I wasn't going to tell my daughter that I just killed two men. She'd find out after. "I had to take care of two bad guys. Don't worry, they'll stay away from us now."

I heard her sigh, deciphering what really went down. I smiled. That's my girl. Standing tall when in need, and in danger. I guess I have rubbed off of her, haven't I.

I heard some more men come in, and I quickly, unspotted, went to a different desk and tilted it over. I was going to go on the defensive… alone.

**Percy POV**

I had brought Aaron with me, making sure he was alright the whole way. This was going to be a dramatic event in the kid's life. Whether I liked it or not.

"Aaron, I need you to stick close to me. No matter what." I said strictly, putting my serious face on.

He nodded and took hold of the back of my shirt. Smart boy. I took out my gun and tipped over a bunch of desks, forming a whole cascade of wall that we could use to protect and defend. I hope Nico knew what to do.

I had Aaron behind me the whole time. He had his gun out and ready, just in case.

That's when the chaos started. Dozens of men came in and I started shooting randomly, switching the gun power almost every other shot I took. There were men far and close. Simple job.

Some made it to the barrier and tried to knock it down. I flung my knife at one of them, sticking it into their gut. Ohh…

I could hear Aaron whimper slightly behind me. I decided to do a daring decision and pick the kid up and start running. Man, was my job hard. I put him under a desk and threw a grenade at the glob of men, and ducked. I heard the blast, using my hands to cover up Aaron's ears. It was pretty loud. I took my gun back out and saw that there was no man left.

We won this battle.

**Nico POV**

Alright, so I was left to defend a entrance to the lab by myself, and I was going crazy thinking of ways to get out of this mess. Dang it.

I put a barrier down with desks and chairs. I smashed the glass by me and made a little area where you could get seriously hurt by falling there. Or ducking for cover…

I took out my guns and got ready for the attack.

Men started flowing through the doors and I started shooting, seeing every man go down. It was hard to see, but I'd rather see that than my girl Thals go down. Might as well do this than.

The men became too much and got over my barriers. Even with the glass. Darn it. I ran to the middle of the lab area, maybe where Annabeth was. I already heard two gunshots here before, wondering if the girls were dead… or alive.

I saw Annabeth behind a desk, but no Adela. Annabeth probably hid her. Men were continuously flowing in and I was starting to get bored of this.

Annabeth and I shared a look. Now it's time for some fun.

**Review. This is now rated 'T' for violence**

**~GoGreen52**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Cost**

**Chapter 25**

_**Previoulsy on The Cost:**_

_I saw Annabeth behind a desk, but no Adela. Annabeth probably hid her. Men were continuously flowing in and I was starting to get bored of this._

_Annabeth and I shared a look. Now it's time for some fun._

**Annabeth POV**

Nico and I have had some pretty good times, though pulling pranks on Thalia and Percy where the best. Percy and Thalia would trigger them back right at us, but all in all, I'd say we won every time.

"Plan POPPY!" Nico shouted and I nodded. I took all of the flammable chemicals I could find and gathered them up. Nico grabbed all of the paper towels he could find, and I decided it would defiantly be best if I got Adela out from under the desk, so I did.

"Nico, stuff the jars and I'll throw," I commanded handing him a few jars full of high flammable chemicals. He nodded and started stuffing the top of them with paper towel.

My job was once he was done, take a lighter and light the thing on fire then throw. It would end up being like a fire bomb… don't ask how we used it against Percy and Thalia.

He handed me some stuffed jars and I went to work lighting them. When I threw them, I had Adela turn around. I kept on throwing them, making the fire blow up at people's feet, burning them. Its times like these that I wish killing these people wouldn't be the only way…

But at the same time, I remember all of the innocent people these men had killed, and it makes me realize- this is their punishment for following Kronos and being loyal to _him._

_Not the law. Not justice._

When Nico and I started running out of chemical flame bombs, we took another route. What if we decided to play a little cat and mouse here? I mean, I had a ton of tricks up my sleeve.

"DAD!" Adela cried, and I turned around. I saw Percy, the matted hair Aaron, and no one behind them.

"Adela!" Percy exclaimed, taking her into her arms, I smiled at the family time, but at the same time… we could all die here, right now.

So, on that account, I just kept shooting.

I threw a couple chairs at the men, knocking the bad guys out. Percy decided to take the kids and hide them, because when he came next to me, the kids weren't in sight.

After the battle raged on for several more minutes, Percy took out the last guy in sight. I looked at him and we met eyes. This was one of those times that if you looked at someone, it was like you where the only two there at the moment.

"Annabeth," he sighed, taking me in his embrace. I wrapped my arms around him too, and I breathed in that same scent he has every day. I'm pretty sure some of it lingers on me now, from all of the hugs and kisses we do.

"Percy… the kids." I brought him back to earth and suddenly, the few lights that we had, went out. The TV's and computer moniters popped on.

That's when I saw the ugly face of whom I never wished to witness again- Kronos.

"Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Long time no see." Kronos spoke, his golden eyes all the while burning in disgust.

"What do you want from us?" Percy demanded, and Nico stepped up beside me. We all knew he really wanted to kill me.

"I think you know that very thoroughly, Mr. Jackson. Your wife is my only need, while your children… the same goes for them." Kronos explained, his voice rough. Exactly what you'd think a evil geinious voice would sound like, he had it.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked this time, I didn't like the way he announced our children and pulled them into this.

"If you'd like to know, look behind me." Kronos moved a step to the right, and that's when I saw them.

My poor kids, Adela and Aaron gagged and tied up. They were both crying and had blood on their faces. The sight made my stomach turn in a knot.

I closed my eyes and the sight was still there. The twins tied and gagged, all the while bloody. Was it their own blood? I hope not.

I let out a cry and went down on my knees. Percy was in his own trance, not being able to console me.

"But, if you want them back, there is The Cost." Kronos said sadly, and I knew it was a joke to try and get us to do it. But a mother wants her children back, so I must be able to do this 'cost'.

"What is it?" my terrified voice asked, shaking.

"Well, it is you."

**Katie POV**

Travis and I where going on adrenaline where we were.

All in all in the end, we had no survivors for the other side.

"Hey Trav," I asked.

"What?" he replied, sitting down on the stair next to me.

I took his hand and smiled, "Let's get married." At that, Travis started laughing his head off next to me, and I thunked his shoulder.

"OWE! What was that for?" he asked in obvious disbelief.

"I was serious, Travis. We both know we'd die for each other, and half of the married population wouldn't even do that," I smiled at the picture of Travis in a tux, "So let's get married."

"I guess we should… but here's the thing, I have no ring." Travis said, seemingly questioning me.

"I don't give a cat's hat about a ring, Travis. We can always get one when this whole charade is over." I stated, smiling wider than I have before. We were going to get married.

"That's my girl." Travis smiled, taking me into an embrace. We knew this wasn't going to last forever, but all in all, it was pretty dang good if you asked me.

**Percy POV**

"You are not going there. Absolutly not." I insisted, trying to convince Annabeth that there was a better way. But I knew deep down… there _was_ no better way.

"There isn't any other way, Percy." She explained, giving me her gun, "Trust me on this."

I knew I had to trust her, but I wouldn't except this. Annabeth could not just go in there, and get the kids, killing herself. It was an automatic suicide.

"I can't let you die." I said, following her to the office we camped out in, "I need you."

"And the kids need us." That shut me up. She was ultimately right, as usual. The twins where depending on us do get them back.

I knew that this was the only option. But God wouldn't let my family be doomed apart for the rest of our lives… would he?

At that moment, Annabeth took me into a powerful, perfect kiss, and pulled away all too soon. "You're right, but I have to do this." She whispered before taking of, full speed for the top floor… where Kronos was.

"ANNABETH!" I shouted, trying to catch up with her. But she had too much of a head start so I couldn't catch up.

She slipped right through my fingers.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for all of the nice reviews! I'm finishing up this story within a few chapters but it has been dragging lately, so why not bring more action?**

**~GoGreen52**

**The Cost**

**Chapter 26**

**-Thalia POV-**

My eyes felt as if there was a hundred pound weights on them. So, let's just say that it was almost impossible for me to open my eyes.

I listened to the heart moniter's steady beats as the time grew longer. I kept on trying to open those wretched eyes, but they never did open. That is, until I heard some voices.

"We shouldn't tell her so soon, there might end up being a panic attack." A voice insisted, closing in on me.

"Why not? I mean, she deserves to know the whereabouts of her friends." A different voice countered.

"Just let me do this, okay?" The first voice asked, and I could practically see the other shrug. It was one of those many shrugging moments, agreed?

I decided to make myself known. "uuuggggghhhh." I moaned, squinting my eyes. I heard some footsteps closing in on me, and I knew there had to be a doctor or nurse besides me. Maybe even Nico…

Someone opened my eye and shined a light into, which caused me to moan again. "Thalia? Sweetie?" I heard a voice that sounded strangely like Mrs. Jackson. (Percy's mom)

"Sally?" I croaked, opening my eyes.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" a voice yelled, causing me to presume it to be the nurse.

"Yes, Thalia, it's Sally," Sally smiled. I smiled back at her and I felt a nurse checking all of the machines… I felt it because it was hooked up to me.

"Where are the others?" I asked, my voice sounding as horrible as I felt.

"They are stuck defending the precinct. As far as I know, no one is coming out, or going in." Sally explained, her eyes closing. It must be hard to hear that about your son, daughter in-law, and grandchildren. I know she loves them very much.

"That sucks… so is Nico-" I cut myself off, knowing he was in there too. Dang, he better come out of there or I will personally bring him back and kill him myself. If he leaves me…

"Thalia, the whole team is in there. You are very lucky to have survived that cut in your leg… when you were brought to the hospital, Percy called and told me to stay with you. I got the message from a nurse that was a part of the team operating on your leg, that they lost you three times."

At that part in her story, we where alone. That gave me time to drone over the fact that I had survived… yet I could never be a cop again.

"So, is my leg…" I couldn't finish. I didn't want that to be an option, but there indeed was a small chance I may never be able to walk again. On my leg that was stabbed to be more detailed.

"Thalia, you where lucky. They got there in time, so you wouldn't have any more permanent damage, but as to expected, you still need to go to therapy." I nodded at that and smiled. I COULD STILL BE IN DANGER! YEAH!

Mrs. Jackson laughed at my facial expression, so I must've looked excited. Not too many people look excited when they figure out that they have to go back fighting for their lives every day… but I do.

The hours went by, and Sally suggested we turned on the news, so of course we did. It was all on the hostage situation at the precinct. Every time someone came flying out the windows, there was a peramedic out there checking to see if they were alive.

I haven't seen my friends name(s) on the screen of fatalitlys, but the number kept on going up, and in knew that one time… that may be one of my friend's names up there.

**Annabeth POV**

I ran up the stairwell, heading up to where Kronos told me to meet them. I could hear Percy cursing and calling my name behind me, I knew that he was faster than me, but with my headstart… he couldn't pull that off.

I walked into a room, and the door closed behind me. I saw the twins bound and gagged in the corner, with two guards standing protectively over them. But I knew they weren't being protective of them at all, rather excited for when Kronos gives the word and they can kill them.

"Annabeth Jackson. What a pleasure to see you again." Kronos's voice boomed over the walls. I came face to face with the bastard who put me into this situation. Kronos himself.

"Why do you want me?" I asked, semi-out of breath.

"It should be obvious, darling. You have the information that many people would kill to have. My very good man Luke was able to get you on his side for me. Your father was always with us- he gave you a chip and inplanted it into your leg while you where still young… that was easy to keep until you decided to run away…"

Kronos caressed my head lazily, and I shuddered. My own family was behind this. That bastard walked me down the isle… he planned for my death all along.

"Hard to hear, isn't it dear. You're family now will have a sad time now, watching you die." Kronos said, giving me fake sadness.

I gulped. I never honestly wanted to die… the twins would see, and Percy, knowing him, would too. "What about the kids? Let them go, and I won't fight you." I said, looking into Kronos's golden eyes, "I promise."

Kronos looked at me with great triumph and ordered the guards to do something. They replied with taking the kids and throwing them out the door, locking it. I heard a thump, indicating the twins landed…. Hard.

"Why couldn't you just do it easily?" I asked, looking at him with such sadness, it hurt to do it.

"Well, I wouldn't be me if I didn't, would I?" I scoffed and looked away. He disgusted me.

"Shut up." I said. Hey, so much for not wanting to die, right? I looked in a different direction that wasn't by him and he slapped me. The slap sound echoed in the hollow room.

"Now, I guess it will be time for you to die wont it? But first let's have some fun." Kronos said darkly. I shuddered at what he'd do. "Boys."

The guards walked to my sides, surrounding me. They lifted me up and set me on a table, pinning me down. They used a knife to cut my pants so they would become mid thigh shorts… defiantly not normal.

Kronos then walked up to me, holding a very sharp looking knife, and said, "Don't worry Annabeth, this will only hurt… a lot."

Wow, cheesy much?

He pointed the knife onto my leg, drawing drops of blood. I closed my eyes from the pain, not giving him the satisfaction by crying out. I needed to stay strong.

"Being brave, are you?" he asked, smirking, "Let's see you be brave after this."

He held up the knife in striking position, this time aiming for my heart. I knew I could not get out of this.

**Review! The next one will be up faster!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Heyy! Tonight I hope to get all of my stories at least one chapter… It may or may not happen. I mean, yesterday I got Secrets out, so I might not get to that today.**

**~GoGreen52**

**The Cost**

**Chapter 27**

_Previously:_

_Kronos then walked up to me, holding a very sharp looking knife, and said, "Don't worry Annabeth, this will only hurt… a lot."_

_Wow, cheesy much?_

_He pointed the knife onto my leg, drawing drops of blood. I closed my eyes from the pain, not giving him the satisfaction by crying out. I needed to stay strong._

_"Being brave, are you?" he asked, smirking, "Let's see you be brave after this."_

_He held up the knife in striking position, this time aiming for my heart. I knew I could not get out of this._

**-Annabeth POV-**

As soon as he was about to strike the door slammed open, and Percy shot Kronos's hand. The knife went flying and hit the wall closest to me. I screamed as the blood dropped onto me.

"ANNABETH!" Percy cried out, taking out the men in the room along with Kronos. I could see Nico come in after him, but before making sure that the twins were going to stay put and be safe.

"PERCY!" I yelled, and he looked at me. We met eyes, and so much forgiveness and love went between the two gazes.

"Awe, isn't that sweet. Too bad you'll be dead," Kronos exclaimed, taking his gun, and aiming it towards Percy. My heart stopped.

"No!" Nico exclaimed, as I got up from the table, the restraints gone, and jumped up knocking Percy out of the way. The gun went off a millisecond before, and I hoped I wasn't too late.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" I heard the twins cry out. I also heard Nico take his gun and shoot Kronos right on the spot, right there. He took him out. A job we ALL needed to have done.

I leaned up, and saw that there was blood on Percy's shirt. It was all in one place, so I thought that the bullet hit him.

"Percy! Did you get hit?" I exclaimed, taking his shoulders. His eyes where wide, looking me into the eyes. I thought he stopped breathing, but when he talked I knew he was okay.

"No, I don't feel a thing… but-" his eyes went wide. They snapped to my mid chest, and I knew that I had been the one hit. I felt it too…

A pain flashed right then, and my eyes filled with tears. I was heaving out, trying to gain a breath. But I knew that I was too far gone to be saved, now.

Percy moved so I was on the ground, and he was hovering above me. "Annabeth, please, just hold on!" he cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. Nico knew he had to do something, so he escorted the twins out of the room, taking his walkie talkie and telling the outsiders to get something up here to help me.

But the pain was too great.

"P-Percy," I rasped, my voice almost leaving me, "T-Take c-care of th-the twins."

"NO! Annabeth, PLEASE! Don't give up on me!" he yelled, shaking me. I looked at him and smiled, but soon after coughed up blood.

"I l-love you," I spoke, blinking hard. It was hard to keep my eyes open, but I knew I had to do my hardest to fight.

"I love you too, just don't you DARE leave me!" he exclaimed, taking the sides of my head.

"Thi-This is it." I spoke, my voice leaving me. It was it.

My life flashed before my eyes.

_Meeting Percy,_

_Hating Percy,_

_Meeting the team, _

_Finding out Luke was looking for me,_

_That first kiss,_

_The denial,_

_The engagement,_

_The wedding,_

_The twins,_

_Getting the job,_

_Stressing out,_

_Every single detail in my life with Percy. _

But I knew that my life… would soon be over.

I met eyes with Percy one last time and said these words, "M-My l-life is _The Cost_fo-for the s-safety of mil-millions."

Those were the last words I spoke to my light, my knight in shining armor, my everything. Percy Jackson.

I closed my eyes and let me be engulfed in the darkness ahead of me.

**-Percy POV-**

I knew Annabeth stopped breathing after she said those words. She cannot be it!

I took Annabeth in my arms, and started to run, out of the door, down the hallway, the stairs, and soon out of the precinct.

There was an ambulance on sight, and they immediately took her from me, attaching her up to several machines. It killed me.

"WE LOST HER!" one of the people yelled, and the others began to work more vibrantly. Pumping air into her lungs, everything. They tried to stabilize her, but I knew… deep in my heart that she was gone.

I sat down on the curb, my eyes welded up with tears, and I laid down, thinking of Annabeth. She was my _everything._ How could this be it? Is my life some cruel joke?

"Percy! Is she alright?" I heard everyone from my team, apart from Thals, run up to me. The twins where behind them.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. Just begging for the darkness to take my life. Not hers. Why did she just have to jump in front of that bullet? Why not let me die?

"Oh my God," Juniper said, crying into Grover's shoulder. I could tell he was trying to stay strong for her. Nico sat next to me, taking the twins into a hug. Katie and Travis had tears in their eyes, and embraced each other.

We all have been affected by her loving and caring nature that… there was nothing any of us could do.

We all loved her, more than others, yes, but still we all loved her. And we just lost her like that. My heart shattered and could never be fixed, replaced… nothing. I lost my life when I lost her.

Annabeth is gone, and will probably never be coming back.

_**:Chapter 28 spoiler:**_

_Annabeth POV_

_I woke up to a new light. I saw a few vibrant white figures approach me. _

"_It is not your time, you must go back." The voice said, showing me my friends sitting in front of the precinct. They looked heart-broken. _

"_How?" I asked, my voice sounding like bells._

"_You must find that out, dear," that voice was the one I heard in many memories…_

**OH MY GOSH! You need to make sure to NOT stop reading this. Just read the next chapter… you'll find out why.**

**~GoGreen52**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi! Today is Good Friday, and I have the day off, so I might just update twice today…**

**~GoGreen52**

**The Cost**

Chapter 28

**-Annabeth POV-**

I woke up to a new light. I saw a few vibrant white figures approach me.

"It is not your time, you must go back." The voice said, showing me my friends sitting in front of the precinct. They looked heart-broken.

"How?" I asked, my voice sounding like bells.

"You must find that out, dear," that voice was the one I heard in many memories… my mother.

Her face reminded me so much of myself that it was scary. We both had curly hair, grey eyes, not to mention the calculating look in them. Our figures where the same too- slim and athletic.

"Am I dead?" I asked, looking back down on the people below. My husband, kids, and friends were all down there, crying. Percy looked like he was depressed, and that was the look that killed me a long time ago… when he thought I was dead.

"Yes, right now you are, Annabeth," My mother announced. She gave me a sad smile and showed me all of the doctors working on me, using a defibrillator.

"I have to go back," I said, saying what was true. My mother nodded, and caressed my cheek lovingly.

"Yes, you do. You have a whole new life to live. Kronos is finally dead… you have no threat," my mother explained softly. I nodded to her, feeling like a toddler again.

"But… how do I get back?" I asked, looking at my almost transparent hands, "I have no clue how to."

My mother looked at me quizzically than sighed, "Annabeth, who binds you to earth. Who keeps you alive. Think about them, and you'll find that you are in your old body."

I looked at her, tears now falling down my cheeks, "I love you mommy."

She looked at me and gave me a sad smile, "I love you too, my little Annabeth." I gave her a hug and closed my eyes.

_Who bound me to my life on earth?_

There was only one answer.

I thought of all of the times we fought, we cried, we smiled, we kissed, we laughed, and I thought about our love. Our wedding. The first time I saw him, even when I hated him.

I thought about Percy Jackson… the one who keeps me alive.

I felt myself fading from heaven, no longer feeling my mother's embrace. Instead I felt hands all over me, and I heard a beeping.

I was alive.

**-Percy POV-**

Nico and Grover kept me from running to Annabeth and sobbing… I felt like my life was taken from right under me… and I don't think it will ever come back.

"Percy, please, help the girls with the kids," Katie begged from behind me.

I turned to look at her with my dead eyes. "I can't help when I need help myself…" I croaked, collapsing to the ground on my knees. The sky was crying too, raining. It didn't want to let Annabeth go, either.

My friends collapsed next to me, hugging me. Nico had this distant look in his eye, having seen Annabeth pass as I did. The kids would be scarred for life, having to go through what they went through.

In the distance I heard some doctors yelling at each other, shocking Annabeth with bolts of energy in the back of an ambulance. They couldn't move her, considering she wasn't stable.

I was close enough to hear their yelling, talking, and even whispering. It was hard for me to concept anything… all I wanted was my wife back.

"SHE'S BACK!" one yelled, and I perked up.

"Let's get her out of here!" another yelled. I stood up, and ran to where they were.

"Sir, you can ride with us… you're wife here- she's a fighter," The man said, clapping my back, "But we need to get her to the hospital."

I nodded and hopped in the back of the ambulance.

She was alive.

**-Thalia POV-**

On the news it showed Annabeth being carted off to the hospital, along with Percy. I saw in the background the rest of the gang hop in a truck and speed here, too.

"Good gracious," Sally cried, and I had some tears running down my cheeks as well.

"Annabeth is back, the reporter said that," I reminded her. She nodded, and fidgeted with her hands.

Ten minutes later, Nico ran in the room. He had this wild look in his eye, and I looked up at him with the same intensity that he held.

"Nico…" I started, but his lips cut me off. When he pulled back, he smiled at me.

"Annabeth's going to be alright," Nico said, and I smiled right back up at him.

"That's amazing," I said, and he nodded in agreement. I saw Ms. Jackson chuckling in the background of our little reunion.

"I'm just going to go check on my grandchildren… and leave you two alone," Ms. Jackson winked at me, leaving the room. I laughed, causing Nico to laugh too.

He took the seat next to me and looked at the TV for the first time. The reporter was telling us about the raid, and what had really happened inside the walls. But… it's kind of funny because she wasn't really there.

"I'm just happy that you didn't have to be there," Nico whispered, looking at me.

"Why are you so happy that I wasn't there? I could've been a great asset," I insisted, but Nico gave me a stern look.

"And you could've been killed," Nico said, raising an eyebrow. I smiled at his… weirdness.

"And you look like you've been through hell… or to hell and back, whatever you like better," I said, laughing. Nico laughed with me too, and I could see some of that light return back into his eyes. Now they weren't so dark.

"Well, I did see Annabeth die and come back… but she has been to heaven and back," Nico explained using funny hand- gestures.

"That does make sense…" I said, and sighed, leaning back into my bed.

"What is it?" Nico asked, seeming worried about me. He tilted his torso towards me, checking my wound.

"I'm just happy all of my friends are alive," I explained, and I saw a relieved look on his face.

"Me too," Nico said, leaning back into his chair, "Me too."

**-Annabeth POV-**

I heard a beeping sound, a consistent rate, too. In the background of the beeping, I heard some people whispering.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" A little girl's voice that belonged to Adela asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. She's going to be just fine," Percy's deeper, but happy voice whispered.

"That's good to know," Aaron's boyish voice said.

I heard someone mumble in agreement, and I knew I might be Grover, Juniper, Sally, Travis, or Katie.

"No, Travis I will not get you pudding!" Katie's voice yelled in the hall. That marks them off.

"Auntie Juniper? Can you show me were the girls room is?" Adela asked, and I knew it might just be various people in there. Gosh, this is confusing.

I mean, first, I died. Saw my dead mom, talked to her, than now here I am, back on earth.

I tried to open my eyes, and it felt like hundred pound weights were on my eyelids. _Might as well try later, _I thought.

302,432 heartbeats and 25 entries or exits later, I could finally open my eyes. They fluttered open, and I saw Percy, Adela, and Aaron asleep on a cot the nurses must've brought in.

I took a few minutes to see the content faces of my family. Percy looked proud, Adela looked happy, and Aaron looked excited. They must be having good dreams.

I slowly raised my hand to hit the button, to bring the RN in. I needed my meds.

"She's awake?" the nurse asked, walking in.

My eyes widened, and shook my hand with no wires coming out of it in a no gesture, pointing to my sleeping family.

The nurse's eyes widened, and she smiled at me, adding a dose of meds into my IV. "I can see that you're the glue," she whispered, causing me to smile.

She took my feeding tube out of my mouth, too. _Great… now I can talk._

"Thank you," my hoarse voice whispered. It hurt to talk… but it was worth it.

"You're welcome," the nurse said, and quietly walked out of the room.

After a few minutes of gazing and listening to my family sleep talk, I got drowsy and you can guess what happened next.

_I fell asleep! GASP! _But the best part about this sleep was-

It was content and dreamless.

**Awe… I love it when people like Annabeth are so selfless, and don't practically kill themselves.**

**~GoGreen52**


	29. Chapter 29

**This is the last chapter! It's really hard ending these two stories, knowing that there are followers out there… and I need to give a thank you to all who have reviewed, liked my story… and so on.**

**~GoGreen52  
**

**(Listen to **_**Show Me What I'm Looking For**_** by: **_**Carolina Liar**_**)**

**The Cost**

**Chapter 29**

**-Annabeth POV-**

Three weeks have passed since I was tortured by Kronos, and my family and friends have been with me in the hospital the whole way.

Thalia had been given the okay to leave a week ago, and she has now been in a wheel chair… happily wheeled by Nico, showing off his fighter of a girlfriend… or that's how he puts it.

"Annabeth?" I heard Percy ask from behind me. I was sitting on the edge of my hospital bed, in my normal clothes, looking out the window.

"Yes Percy?" I asked, turning around to face him. His smile that he wore warmed me up inside every time I saw it.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and I nodded. He walked over to my side, and sat me in a wheel chair, the doctor's orders.

I've been working on getting feeling in the leg that Kronos stabbed, saying he nicked a nerve. I had to go to physical therapy a lot more lately, considering I REALLY want to get back on my feet and to the field.

Now, I have to be stuck in the lab all day with Charles, he's hilarious, really, but sometimes his jokes and constant questions get annoying.

I think I will be taking a lot more sick days than normal, now.

"Hey mom," Aaron said, walking in the room. Adela flowed in right behind him, carrying something behind her back.

"Hi Aaron," I gave him a hug, "What do you have, Adela?" I asked, giving her a knowing look. She just laughed and handed me a basket full of candy and a few movies… it was amazing.

I pulled her into a hug too, and Percy laughed. Looking up to him, I asked, "What is it?"

"You didn't give me a hug yet," Percy said, not laughing anymore, but now he was chuckling. I might as well chuck a piece of candy down his throat.

"That's because you don't need a hug yet, you need a hug when I don't give you any candy, so I'm preserving them for all of the times I reject you," I explained like I was explaining to a toddler.

He choked on the water he was drinking, making Adela laugh. "You-Your're going to reject me?" Percy asked, giving me puppy dog eyes, "Why?"

"Idiot," I mumbled under my breath, making Aaron and Adela laugh.

"You know- that can be pretty hurtful," Percy scolded, wheeling me down the hall.

"Let's just get home, kelp head," I said, patting his hand.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Well, we got home, Percy and I were very sarcastic to each other, but that was our way of getting over what happened.

We pulled in, and I was helped out of the car by Percy, put in a wheelchair by Percy, and rolled up the ramp by Percy. All in all, I pretty much felt worthless.

I tried wheeling myself in the house, and did it nicely. Percy made me switch chairs, though, so I wouldn't track dirt around the house and make him clean it up.

Percy wheeled me into the family room, and just as he turned the lights on I heard, "SURPRISE!"

I literally jumped 5 feet in the air, and started to cry at how many of my friends where there. Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Travis, Katie, Malcolm, Detective Gorres, and so many others.

"Oh my God. This is absolutely amazing," I whispered, putting my hands on my cheeks. "Thank you," I said, and everyone smiled at me.

"Annabeth, you've gone through so much… you deserve this today," Percy said, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Percy," I said, giving him a hug.

Some of the girls went, "Awe!" while the men went, "Way to go Percy!"

I laughed at their reactions, and slowly wheeled myself into the group of people. "Thanks for coming, you guys." I said, smiling.

They all one by one, gave me a hug. Yesterday, apparently Thalia got out of her wheel chair and Is now using a cane to walk… but Adela bedazzled it, so it looks ridiculous. (I told her I would buy her a new one)

"Annabeth," I turned to see Nico smiling at me and I gave him a hug.

"Thanks for staying with the twins when Percy and I couldn't," I said, clapping his shoulder.

"That's no problem at all… hey, what do you say if I propose to Thals today… here?" Nico asked, and I gasped, covering my mouth.

"You have to!" I exclaimed, "Talk to Percy and he can give you ideas," I said, and Nico nodded.

He walked to Percy, they talked a bit, Percy's face lit up in a smile and they walked to the kitchen and closed the door.

"What was that all about?" Thalia asked, coming up from behind me. I turned around to see a worried looking Thalia, "Is Nico okay?"

"Much more that okay… I have a feeling he is nervous, but excited," I explained, and Thalia's face just got more confused. Good.

"Okay?" she asked, giving me a quizzical look, than going back to talking with Malcolm and Det. Gorres. They were probably talking about something really stupid, like… uhm… water.

"Hey, Annabeth," Katie said, walking up to me, "I'm sorry about a few weeks ago… I really crossed the line, there."

I smiled up to her and nodded, "All is forgiven." Katie smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you!" Katie exclaimed, squeezing me. When she let go, I felt something on her left hand scratch against me.

"Kate… are you and Travis-"

"SHHH!" Katie put her finger to my lips, "We're announcing it tonight," when she said that I smiled.

I nodded to her, and she smirked at me, "Good…" she walked away, and talked to Travis. He winked to me, and I winked back, I guess that was like our secret handshake or something.

I was pulled into conversations from what seemed like thousands of different people, but I kept my head up. Percy and Nico walked out of the kitchen.

A few moments after, I heard Nico yell, "THALIA!" and everyone's heads turned to see if Thalia was alright. She was as astonished as everyone else in the room, but he took her hand, and walked out of the house.

Percy was laughing, and I started to laugh too. We were the only two who knew what was going to happen next. So… everyone else in the room looked at us like we where idiots.

About ten minutes later, an ecstatic Thalia walked in, playing with her ring finger, and Nico walked in, looking relieved.

"HEY EVERYONE! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Thalia yelled, causing every girl in the room to squeal and run up to Thalia… well, besides me.

I was next to Percy, while every other guy but him, clapped Nico on the back, or lingered next to the girls. I honestly found it hilarious. Those men where whipped.

Katie and Travis announced their wedding, too. And basically the same thing happened. Though, Percy ended up giving Katie a hug and Travis a clap on the back.

Everything was perfect.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

After everyone left, and the twins went to sleep, Percy and I where cuddling with each other on the couch.

"I'm very lucky," I said, breaking the silence.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, looking at me with an equal intensity.

"I'm lucky I got you for the person to protect me… I'm lucky you are you… I'm lucky we have the twins… everything," I explained, and Percy held me tighter.

"I'm lucky I got you too," Percy whispered, "I was worried I got I world class queen bee, who would be like Rachel was," he explained.

"That's nice," I said, now drawling lazy patterns on his chest.

"Yes, it really is… I was really scared when you're heart wouldn't start… I had multiple ways to kill myself going through my head, you know," he said, playing with my curls, "I was worried I would never be able to hear your voice again."

"Percy, I never want to hear those words again. It was _the cost._ The cost for all the things I love... like you… but at the same time, I was told it wasn't my time up there in heaven. I know that it wasn't my time… and that now, I can be with you… forever," I looked up to him and kissed him.

"All I ever wanted was a savior, someone who could lead me to greatness. And I got it… and now, I have everything in my life that I need."

Percy looked down at me and nodded, "I do too, Annabeth. I have all I ever really wanted, too."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**1 Year later**

Percy and I are expecting our first 'blood' child In five monthes… so you could say we're still going strong.

I got back on my feet, and for a few good months I worked in the field… but now, you can guess Percy makes me stay back in the lab.

Katie and Travis married 4 months after their announcement, while Nico and Thalia got married just a few weeks ago.

Aaron and Adela started school up again, after being homeschooled for so long, Percy and I wanted them to just be themselves… go to public school.

Four years ago, I would never had thought that I would be where I am right now. With Percy, the twins, and a new baby… I'm just going to say I'll be up on my feet and running everywhere for the next few decades.

To be honest… I have what I dreamed I could have… and with the _Witness Protection_ program, _The Cost_ I had to pay to get freedom… I'm worn out.

But at least I have family to back me up. But most importantly, I have love, too.

**ITS OVER but review, please, even if it may be a year from now, or even today, you can most defiantly review.**

**~GoGreen52**

**PS- if you liked this story, try to check out my others…**


	30. THANK YOU! And sneek peak to: Stranded

**Now that the whole… FBI Percy thing is over, well, for me anyways, you may never know… but I have to give the BIGGEST THANKS IN THE WORLD to all of my reviewers, people who favorite me, or even put me on alert. You guys really kept me writing…**

**I showed my little brother (age 10) all of the reviews, and he was like "God, ****insert my name****! You have a LOT of people reading your stories." I laughed at him, and showed him all of the countries… I think his eyes were about to bug out of his head, so I got a good laugh.**

**You readers, mean the world to me, and I just have to thank you.**

**I read that some of you are disappointed about it ending, but… it's the end. I mean, it had to one day… but I do write other stories, like right now for PJO I'm writing ****Homecoming.**** And for PJO/Twilight, I'm writing ****Secrets.**

**But you all know I have to leave you with… a somewhat cliffhanger, cause, you know, its my signature deal.**

**A new story for Percy Jackson and the Olympians is going to be released- July 10****th****… by me!**

**Stranded**

**Flight 207 was brought down by the hurricane of the century. 6 passengers out of 300 survived. They will encounter starvation, arguing, and storms... will they ever get off the island?**

**Files:**

**Annabeth Chase- Blonde hair, grey eyes, 5'10'' and famous architect**

**Percy Jackson- Black hair, sea-green eyes, 6'2'' and world famous marine biologist**

**Juniper Busche- Blonde hair, green eyes, 5'3'' and a famous ecobiologist**

**Grover Underwood- Red hair, blue eyes, 5'11'' and a famous adventurer**

**Thalia Grace- Black hair, electric blue eyes, 5'9'' and a well known woman rights speaker**

**Nico Di'Angelo- Black hair, black eyes, 6'0'' and a well known actor**

**These people listed will work and fight for their lives... but here's my only question... what happens when they find a dark entity on the island?**

**find out in the newest story by GoGreen52- Stranded **

**Coming out July 10th, 2011**

**BE READY! BE EXCITED!**


End file.
